Playlist Live
by Chronover27
Summary: Summary inside. Pairing/s: Hellboy/John, Liz/Abe, Toby Turner/ OC, etc. Has yaoi inside. Don't like, don't read.
1. First Part

Playlist Live (Hellboy/Web Shows crossover)

**Summary: The BPRD were never the people who remember some important details, just like Thrix's birthday. They never seemed to remember, which made Thrix really mad and distant. With its overwhelming loyalty (and in some cases, stupidity), they were chosen to exterminate some monsters of Rasputin in Orlando, Florida. Where Playlist Live always partakes! What will happen to our team? And is Toby hiding something?**

Warnings: Some yaoi, some hetero, no yuri. Curse words and cheesy shit. You know what I'm talking about. Plus a really angry Thrix. Possible character death and OOCness.

Pairings: Hellboy/John, Abe/Liz, Toby/OC, Felix/Marzia, etc.

Author's Note: How's it goin bros? My name, is Chloeeeeeeeee. Wait, what?

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

Today was a special day. Not like anyone knew. Except Thrix. She was the only one who knew what today is.

It was Thrix's birthday.

She was really ecstatic, since she'll be turning 18 in human age and 26 in demon age. Plus, it's her debut.

But sadly, it seemed like no one knew it was her special day. Even her nanny didn't even know. It seemed like an average day for the BPRD.

Manning was about to blow a fuse again, Johan was hanging out with Liz and her boyfriend Abe, and John was giving food to his charge.

Yep, nothing special indeed.

Thrix frowned at the thought, thinking that nothing good will even happen in her special day. She switched to her sports clothes and walked down to the community gym. Mostly the newcomers and fresh recruits come here to toughen up and gain some muscles, or the old agents who just want to feel young again. For Thrix, it was just for her daily workout sessions to keep fit. After all the food she eats, for a demon, she could gain weight easily. Plus, she had to maintain her fighting skills.

She sighed as she made her way to the gym through some halls, passing by the meeting room where John was, as he caught a glimpse of his daughter, and Hellboy's and Abe's rooms, to the gym. She pushed open the doors, being greeted by some of the agents there with small smiles and some waves, but mostly their eyes were on her legs, her butt, or her chest. She rolled her eyes and walked into a private room, which was specially designed for her.

It was a simple room. Well, a simple room for fire starters and gymnasts like her. There were gigantic mirrors on 2 parts of the room, with a silver pole at the corner with a long metal barre that stood beside the pole and a mirror. There was a part of the room with burned dummies, some new ones were stacked by the side. The three burned dummies were standing with a pole stuck in each one, contained in a fire-proof glass. The fabric was tattered and burned to death, their faux eyes made of black buttons popped out and the fake smiles made of thread sewn on their heads were distorted, some may look as a frown or a straight line.

She set down her small bag consisted of some water bottles, her toiletries and some towels. She started her daily routine. Stretching. (A/N: which I fail at miserably D:) she lay down on the floor, of course kicking off her black converses, revealing randomly painted nails. She sat down on the smooth oak floor with her legs spread at her sides (A/N: ouch! O_O) and bending her upper torso forward. She felt some stares piercing at her back, and sighed. Probably the perverted agents were looking through the transparent glass door again.

"For the 20th time." She breathed out as she laid her whole torso on the floor with her arms raised beside her head. She stayed there for a good few minutes before rising up and shifting her torso to the right, her hand reaching her ankle and her side brushing against her thigh. Again, she stayed there for a good few minutes before doing it at the other side. After that, she laid back on the floor with her back facing the ground, and raising her slender legs up in the air before letting gravity push them down. They went down to where the lowest was possible and did 20 crunches. (A/N: which hurts like a bitch. -_-)

After that, she went to the barre and put her right leg on the highest barre, and slid the ankle on the smooth surface like she was splitting, and recoiled. She slid to the left, with her left thigh being stretched to its thinnest. She recoiled back and stood on her left leg. She raised her right arm in a ballerina manner, and swayed her torso to her left. She went back up and shifted to face her leg, and bowed down until her hand touched her foot and her face on her calf. She went back up, and reversed the bending process. She bent her left leg, held her right heel with her right hand casually, lifted it up in the air and faced the mirror less wall. She stayed there for a good few minutes, until she heard the door open with the chimes being hit. She didn't look and just raised her leg higher, with eyes nonchalantly looking at the wall like boring holes on the thick cement and her breathing normal.

"Wow, Thrix. You're... Wow!" A female BPRD agent said, pure shock in her voice. It was Elizabeth Sherman, or Liz. She was also a fire starter like Thrix, but not a flexible one and not a really good dancer like her. She didn't mind the compliment as she bent to the barre, her leg stretching more before she let go of her heel. Her leg was raised by the height of her head, with her arm up. She put her foot down as well as her hand.

She looked at the people who arrived. It wasn't only Liz, it was also Abe, Johan, John and Hellboy. But a small part of her was confused and hurt. Where was Toby? Was he in a meeting? No... Toby should have been with John if he was in a meeting. Where the hell was her nanny?

'They never visited me when I workout.' She thought. Then a small side of her swelled in glee. 'Did they remember it was my birthday?'

"So, what are you guys doing here?" She said, trying to hide her happiness in her voice. But the answer she received made her want to slap herself and just kick her own head.

"Well, we just wanted to see what you've been doing here." John said, smiling at his daughter.

"I mean, you come here every day!" Liz exclaimed, with a smile.

"So we thought something was happening. But we found out that you were just breaking bones." Abe said, his lips twitching into a good smile.

Thrix wanted to bang her head on the barre and cut her face in broken mirrors. That was _it?_ They never really remembered her birthday? The day they found her by the orphanage? Now, she really regretted coming with them. She could have stayed with her last parents, Felix and Ryan. (A/N: PewdieCry! Lol. Nope, in this fic, they are different from PewDiePie and ChaoticMonki. :D)

She was fighting back tears and some cuss words that could have slipped her mouth any minute, but restrained herself. Just let it all out when they leave.

"That's... Great." Thrix spat out, biting her lower lip and her lavender eyes glistening with tears threatening to roll down.

"What's wrong?" Liz's expression changed in a snap, pure concern and worry washing over her face.

"Nothing. Nothing." Thrix tried to reassure her aunt, waving a hand. She needed to think of a reason fast! If only they knew, she wouldn't be struggling now.

"I just... I'm just really shy when people watch me when I stretch." She said, faking a smile with faux sympathy in her gorgeous lavender orbs. Liz bought it though. They all did.

"Oh," Liz grinned. "It's alright. We won't make any noise. Just pretend that we're not here."

_'I will.' _Thrix thought with a harsh roll of her eyes. She faked another smile and faced her barre, before bending her left leg to the highest barre. She did the whole process again, after that she faced her audience's view and did a half split with her left leg bent and bent her torso forward, her forehead touching the ground. She recoiled and lifted her heel to a split and stayed there for a good few minutes. She received small gasps and silent 'aw's' most of the time, then she stood. She proceeded with her short cool off.

Ballet exercises.

She was never a fan from the start, but her former father dragged her into it. Then she loved it with all her heart, aside from ice cream and food. She did the grande battemant (A/N: kinda means like kicks) exercises with some twists. She would to turns that would make her face the left side, and did the whole process at the left. And her second to the last workout was with the pole. She would do air splits and some kicks from here and there, even did bending from going down. And her last was fire shooting. No biggie. After that, she was a panting and sweaty mess. Liz clapped her hands, as well as the others did, (Hellboy was forced by John), and she faked a smile again and did a small bow gracefully.

"Wow, we should really watch you all the time," Liz smiled as she watched her fellow fire starter wipe the sweat off her and drink some bottles of water.

_'No thanks. You didn't even remember the day you got me guys.'_ Thrix spat in her mind as she snatched her converses, placed all her stuff in her bags forcefully and stood.

"Thanks. If you guys will excuse me, I'll go now." She didn't even look at them, as she went to the door, left and walked to her room bare foot. They were all taken back by her actions.

"What happened to her?" Hellboy retorted.

"I'll go check," John said with concern as he followed his opposed daughter, who was a bit too fast for him. He heard her slam her door loudly, with the cold metal door locking itself manually. He walked by the door and knocked on it.

"Thrix, honey? Are you alright?" John said, like a mother. No response received, just the sound of a bag being dumped forcefully to the floor.

"Thrix, are you okay? You there?"

"No." He finally received an answer. But it was just a bitter spat. He heard a pair of hooves click against the ground and some footsteps. Familiar presence filled his back.

"Is she okay?" Liz said.

"I don't think so. She won't talk to me." John said, shaking his head in worry.

"Give the kid some time. She must be beat up from her workout." Hellboy said. At first, John didn't budge. Then he sighed.

"I guess so. After doing all those tricks, I think her legs were about to fall off." John said as he followed Hellboy to his room, with the others retreating to their own. Inside Thrix's room, she was silently wiping her fragile tears away. They were hot and sad, feeling depressed and weak at the same time.

"How could they forget." She sobbed as she brought herself to stand and take a bath. Plus, the annoying thought of Toby! Just where the heck is he?!

"And Toby. Just where the fuck is he?" Thrix thought aloud, hugging her white bath towel close to her chest just like some drama queen.

As her prayers were answered, the metal door cracked open and the said brunette who she was angry with poked in.

"Thrix, I'm really sorry I'm late. I just got out from a really special meeting. I just... I'm really sorry. Thrix?" He continues to ramble about how sorry he is, his mop of curly brown hair was unusually neat and was everywhere, his light brown eyes were wavering with worry and concern and fear. His work suit was unusually tidy, with some wrinkles on some spots. But Thrix's eyebrow twitched at the word 'special'.

Why, you may ask?

It seemed really different to her. Jealousy and suspicion flooded her fuzzy mind.

"Special?" She echoed, setting down her towel at the coffee table and planting her hands on her hips.

"Y-yeah. Special. I had to meet up with someone, a-and..."

"Right. Special. Special girl, you should've said." She rolled her eyes violently, snatched her towel from the table and made her way to her bathroom. His eyes widened and his face flushed. She thought he slept with someone?

"Thrix, i-it's not what you think! I-" he tried to catch up with her, but slammed the door of the bathroom at his face.

"Not what you think? Yeah right!" Thrix snapped a yell and slumped her back against the white wooden door. That was it. The tears fell harshly on her cheeks, the hot substance falling off her cheeks like waterfalls. She squeezed her eyes tight, and attempted to wipe the forming rivers on her cheeks.

He was sure he heard sobs on the other side of the door, he sighed. He never wanted to hurt her. Ever. He just went somewhere he needed to be. He combed his fingers through this hair and tapped on the door.

"Thrix? Thrix, talk to me." Toby said.

"Go away." She spat darkly,

"Please, Thrix. I want to apologize."

"No. Go away."

"C'mon Thrix. Please, just let me-"

"I said, go away!" Thrix yelled. She was sure that the agents passing by her room heard her. Toby sighed, held his nose and walked out of the room. He screwed up. Big time.

With Thrix, she was crying her heart out as she stood in the shower. The cold droplets of water rained down on her naked body, her jet black hair that were engulfed in green mint tips sticked close to her skin. She was in there for... 15? 20 minutes? She wasn't sure. She had to drag herself to take a bath, which seemed as a hard chore in this state. After she was done thinking into space, she wrapped the towel around her went to her room to dress. With her mind lost in thoughts, she let her body do her work. She picked a green shirt with the writing: 'I didn't do it!' In black text on the chest area with a picture of a white stick man with a stolen cookie in his mouth and his arms raised in the said manner. She wore denim pants that cut off until her knees and black combat boots with a long black jacket that cuts off by her thighs. She tied her hair in a loose fish tail and swept it to her right shoulder and pinned her bangs with a bobby pin. She took her phone and checked the time.

11:51.

Guess it was almost time for lunch. But it didn't matter much. She wasn't hungry. Plus after her outburst, how could she face her crush? She face palmed herself mentally, feeling regret when she yelled at Toby like that. He was always so nice to her. Always understanding. Always open and ready to listen.

And guess what?

She pushed that all aside.

Stupidity and anger overcame her senses and mind that time.

But, the thought had to wait, since her song played up. She sighed and went out of her room, locking the door and making her way to the meeting room the team always gathered in when there was a monster to kill. But she was starting to grow worried, knowing that the others have seen her actions and her walk out earlier at her workout room. She sighed and placed her fingers on her forehead, the building stress was already building up inside her.

But who the fuck would know?

No one even knew it was her birthday today.

She pushed open the metal door that led to a small meeting room, with a long glass table in the middle with chairs surrounding it and a scroll-screen with a projector attached to the ceiling for a PowerPoint Presentation. There wasn't a person in the room, so she sat at the right side of the table, and planted her face neatly on the glass table. Soon, the door started to open, with people filing in, giving some looks and stares at the blackette who was staring face-to-face with the table. They decided to let it live down, and just sit next to her or far from her. Manning was not late, so he was already preparing his speech. Her 'family' came in, catching a look at Thrix, who looked really awful in her state. John sighed and decided to sit across her.

"So, where's Toby?" Manning said, trying to keep his calm cool.

Thrix rolled her eyes and snorted. He was late again. And now, for a meeting. Just in time, the door flew open. There stood Toby, trying to catch his breath and once again, looking untidy as he should. His under shirt looked really crinkly, and his black blazer looked out of its normal state. The green tie wasn't properly tied and it looked like it just drooped by his neck. His mop of curly brown hair looked untidy and neat, and stuck out everywhere. Manning raised a brow.

"Sorry I'm late again. I just had to do... Some other paperworks.." Toby panted.

"Agent Turner, next time, you must know how to set aside paperworks and get in meetings in time. Now sit down, we are about to start." Manning said professionally, and Toby sat beside Thrix.

Thrix was really tired of pretending to be asleep, so she put her arms on the table, with her chin resting on of them. The team saw the half demon's face.

Her eyes were rimmed red and her nose was tipped rosy pink. Her eyebrows were scrunched in a sad but angry manner, her lips twitched into frowns in small seconds. Her cheeks were dipped with rosy pink as well, with the tips of her ears glowing the same color. The people around her gave shocked looks at her appearance, some let out small gasps like Liz and John, but no one dared to speak. She was in a terrible mood, and if a demon was in one, all hell will break loose if you ever bug him or her more. Manning caught a glimpse, but being the old and cranky man he is, he didn't care.

"So, is everybody here?" The director said. No one replied, and he quickly started the meeting.

"Okay, so everyone, we are assigned to investigate some monster findings at Orlando, Florida."

"Florida?" Toby squeaked out. His eyes widened more.

"Yes. Where a convention will be held. They say that the monsters are like Sammael, only fiercer and harder to defeat. The police have seen them, but no one has seen it in merely 5 seconds."

"Must be quick on its feet." Hellboy said as he held his goatie.

"Yes. They are requesting us to stay in Florida for 4 days until the convention ends. We only have 4 days to track and stop this monster." Manning said.

"Convention?" Thrix's eyes widened even though they were showing that she cried earlier. She was a big fan of conventions, especially...

"I think it was something called-"

"Playlist Live?" Toby cut him off and everyone's eyes were on him. Thrix looked at him sternly, since he was also one of the people she was mad at today. Even if she liked him (maybe even love him), she was still in a bad mood.

"Yes, Playlist Live." Manning raised a brow, but lets it slide.

"Woah, really?! You mean the convention full of YouTubers?!" Thrix almost squealed in delight. They gave her weird stares again. Manning raised a brow.

"Yes. The convention full of these "YouTubers" you talk about. Now please, if you let me continue." Manning said bitterly, glaring at her. He used quote-on-quote fingers on the word YouTubers. Thrix contained her composure and negative aura, but inside she was squealing and jumping in delight. She was always a fan of YouTube and the people working in it. Especially the popular ones.

"Alright. So, I'm going to assign everyone's job so we will waste no time when we arrive. Hellboy and John, you two will find the monster and in any means, stop it. Abe, Liz and Johan, you three will guard around the convention to see if anything will go wrong inside and out in the event. Thrix and Toby, you two are going to keep guard if anyone gets hurt or attacked. Everyone must keep in touch and report any happenings in any situation. Also, we must be really strict with the safety of the people, so act like the people in it. Understood?" Manning said.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Alright. Everyone, pack your bags. We're leaving by 7." And by that, eveyone stood and went back to their rooms. Thrix, being the fastest, ran ahead to her room. She locked the door quickly, and ran inside and jumped nonstop. She was grinning from ear-to-ear, sometimes slipping a giggle or two.

She was finally going to Playlist Live! Where each and every YouTuber comes! She caught wind that Pewdie and Marzia was going to be there, a small rumor that Cry too, and Toby Turner was definitely in it!

Though something sprung up in her head. She always thought that Toby, her nanny and her crush, was also Toby Joe Turner, who was her idol and most favorite person on YouTube. But she always fought back with herself. She looked over his files, and nothing was there but a BS Criminology course and some awards of investigating tough cases and ones that nearly broke other people's brains, and so on. She kind of expected to see there that he was popular on YouTube, and that he was Tobuscus. But there wasn't. He wasn't Tobuscus. His cheery attitude wasn't as hyper as Tobuscus, and he at least had 1/16 sense of humor compared to Tobuscus. Sure, he looked like him, he even perfected his hair and face! He had the same name and all.

But he wasn't Tobuscus.

Still, something really small in her kept feeling everything was just a bundle of mess.

She shook the thought off, and hastily ran to her room to pack her stuff. She took her black Jansports bag with a dog and a cat key chain, as well as a Smosh, ChaoticMonki, PewDiePie and a JackFilms one. She smiled kindly at herself, picking some clothes from her cabinet and some of her underwear in a dresser. When she finished, she placed her full bag on the couch, and decided to fix her look a bit. She tied her hair again in a fish tail and arranged it on her right shoulder, the very tip flaming mint green. Her green-tipped bangs were free of the pin, and loosely hung in front of her forehead.

She walked back unto the kitchen, taking a green apple in her small refrigerator. Her eating habits reflected on her mood. If she was in a bad and sour mood, she would eat green apples. If she was in a neutral mood, she would eat pink-skinned ones. If she was really happy and overwhelmed, she would eat red ones. Right now, she was still in a bad mood at her "family", so she took the greenest apple possible. She spotted the perfect one and took it, slammed the door and washed it in the small sink. After a small rinse, she bit it one side. She was already chewing on the bitten part, until someone started knocking on her door again. She decided to let it down, not trying to let the pain in her head flood back.

She closed her eyes before taking another bite off the apple, but the knocking just continued. Then a voice mixed in.

"Thrix, honey, are you there?" It was John. Thrix sighed and wiped all the happiness in her face and put on a stern mask. She walked up to the door, with the bitten green apple in her left hand and she quarterly opened the door, her lavender orbs meeting with sweet chocolate ones. John was taken back with the expression on his daughter's face, and was completely washed away with worry.

"Thrix, honey, are you alright?" John said with his voice dipped in concern. His sweet brown eyes tried to sympathize with the strong but soft lavender ones, but the female's expression didn't change one bit.

"Yes. Now please, can you leave?" Thrix said sternly. A small side of her was guilty for snapping back at her father. But wouldn't when they forgot your damn birthday?

"Honey, please, tell me what's wrong. You seem off lately. Tell daddy what's wrong." John said like a mother.

"I'm perfectly fine." She hissed before closing the door back with hurt flashing in her father's eyes. When the door closed back, she closed her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted him to remember. Everyone to remember that today was the day they received her.

"Alright..." John mumbled. "Just talk to me whenever you feel like it, Thrix." With that, she heard footsteps dissolving into the hallway. A cold tear slipped from her eye and she sniffed.

'Not again...' She thought. She wiped the single tear with a finger and her palm on her eye, wiping any essence of tears. She sprinted to the kitchen, washed her face and let a towel dry her face. Then she looked at the time. 1:57 pm. Only a bit more hours and they were to leave for Florida. The thought of her special shoes suddenly sprung.

"Oh shit." She cussed as her eyes widened. "My shoes. I think I left them in the gym." She quickly unlocked the volt-like door and opened it, and sprinted to the gym. She ran past some agents that knew her, some passing a wave or a small greet. She just smiled, and continued to sprint. She stopped at the glass doors and pushed open, a new set of agents in her vision now. Some gave small smiles, but mostly they just looked at her curiously. She just waved a bit, and ran off to the small hall where her own gym sat. She pushed open the transparent glass doors, not even seeing the figure standing inside.

She stropped at her tracks, seeing a tall male figure staring down at the bag of her special ballet shoes in his hand. Her eyes shot wide open, and her stomach felt twirls and butterflies fluttering around, and time felt like it stopped.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" Thrix said as she looked blankly at the agent holding the jade-green bag that concealed her pointe shoes.

The said agent whipped his head at the doorpost, light brown eyes surprised and a bit of joy mixed in those orbs. He was speechless.

"Oh, uh, Thrix. I just... Uh.. I just remembered that you don't like leaving your pointe shoes here so I thought of bringing them to you..." He mumbled as he stared at the beautiful blackette. A wide shade of pink spread her cheeks until the bridge of her nose. But she refused to give the handsome man a smile.

"Thanks." She said as she walked over the tall man and took the silk bag from his hands. She turned to leave, but he dragged her wrist. Now, their faces were just a few inches away. Bitter and strong lavender orbs stared back at compassionate and consistent (A/N: wtf. I should have put sweet and manly. XD) chocolate ones. Both of their cheeks flushed bright pink, but their stares never broke. Silence flooded the room, only the quick beating of their hearts pounded their ears.

"Toby?..." Thrix squeaked at the tight grip at her arm.

"Thrix... I..." He mumbled, in a loss of words as he searched for the feelings inside her eyes, almost seeing the galaxy in the swirls of lavender. Their burning gazes at each other didn't die out, but continued for a long period of time.

"Thrix... I'm sorry I hurted you. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway possible. Ever. I just had to meet up for something. I didn't sleep with anyone." He informed her, his eyes still blazing with emotions both of them didn't know were possible.

She blinked, pity and regret waving in her eyes. "A-alright. It's okay..." She mumbled slowly, still lost in his gaze.

"But..." He added. "I want to know why you're such in a bad mood."

'Oh Toby...' Thrix thought in her mind. 'I never understood why I like you so much.' She sighed and broke away from his grasp, standing there in front of him with her head down, eyes staring at her combat boots.

"Thrix?" Toby said as he caressed her cheek with a thumb. He felt heat on the surface of her cheek, smilling triumphantly at what he accomplished.

"Well... Today is my birthday." Thrix said as she connected their eyes once again. Toby froze, shock sporting on his brown orbs.

"Really? I- I'm so sorry, Thrix. Geez, I hurted you 2 times in a row." He sighed, letting his hand fall down to his side. "Happy birthday, Thrix. More to come, and more blessings." He said as his smile turned to a frown.

"It's alright. Really. I mean, you just knew me for eleven months. You're excused, just as well Johan." Thrix smiled sincerely at him. "And thanks. You're the only person who greeted me today." Somehow, her smiles always comforted him, and it always made him bubbly inside. He just smiled back and held her hand. He gently squeezed, and she did the favor too.

"Wait, really?" Toby's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Thanks, Toby. You're the only exception." (A/N: cue music! Jk. XD)

She continued. "I was just really furious and sad that my own 'family' forgot my birthday. I mean... They had me since I was five. They never forgot. Well... That is, until I turned 14..." small tears forming on her red-rimmed eyes. Generally, she didn't like crying in front of other people. It just made her look so weak. But in front of Toby, she feels like she could do anything. She was free with him.

The agent sighed, and cupped his hands around her face. "If I ever got to hang out with you like that for so long, every year I'd annoy you and always sing Happy Birthday for you." He grinned. Thrix could only grin back, giggling at his statement, which he was serious about.

"You wouldn't." Thrix breathed out, heat forming on her cheeks.

"I would. I'm serious, Thrix." He said, staring back at her gorgeous eyes. They stared at each other for minutes until Toby pulled her into a hug. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the man, nuzzling her head on the crook of his neck. He pulled her in the hug protectively, practically giving his shoulder for her to cry on. She did, she was sobbing endlessly on the agent's shoulder, the cold wetness already contacting on his skin. They stayed in that position for some long minutes until Thrix started pulling away. Before she did, Toby pecked her temple that sent tingles down her spine.

She pulled away with her cheeks cherry red, and he could just laugh at how adorable she looked.

"So, did I help you in any way?" Toby said.

"Yeah. A lot," Thrix grinned at him and turned to leave, with Toby at her side. He switched the lights off, and made their way to Toby's room.

"Did you pack up your things yet?" Thrix said before tossing the green bag in her room, locking the door and joining Toby outside.

"Nope. I was really distracted with you sad and all..." He said as he fiddled with his thumbs. Her cheeks instantly glowed red again.

"Wow, am I really that effective on you?" She managed to choke out, a sly grin forming on her pink plump lips. He caught a glance of her reaction, and he chuckled.

"Yeah. A lot." He grinned back at me, sheer sweetness tipping on his beautiful voice. She just shot back a smile before diverting her gaze at the direction. They were a bit too far from Toby's quarters, and the said agent had a crazy idea that he himself gave him butterflies in his stomach. He walked closer to Thrix's side and brushed his hand on hers before holding it. Thrix's face burned red and her eyes were wide-shot. She looked at the man that was holding on her closed palm.

"Toby? Why are you-..." Thrix got cut off by the sweet but shy smile she got from the man. Her face burned more and her lavender eyes popped out adorably.

"Just let me hold it. Please?" He said shyly, squeezing her palm gently with soft fingertips. She stared at him for a few seconds, the agents passing by them were giving them stares that were of joy, support, appreciation.

"A-alright..." Thrix mumbled as she let her other hand to fall of her side, still trying to keep up her pride.

Toby smiled ear-to-ear, and tangled his fingers around the spaces between her fingers, and locking their hands together. Thrix's face was about to explode from the redness, while Toby's was just glowing a bright pink with a small tinge of red. People that passed by them looked at their linked hands. Some kept smiling, some threw some thumbs-ups, some waved and greeted yet still keeping their eyes on the linked hands. Thrix unusually looked away shyly, with her cheeks glowing red. Toby just grinned like a jolly schoolboy and sometimes returning some greets. They got to his room, and went inside. Their hands were still linked. Thrix and Toby stared at their hands, but Thrix was the first to snatch away. Her face was still a burning mess, with her gorgeous lavender orbs staring far away from Toby.

Toby just sighed and made his way to the master bedroom. He took out a travel bag and started packing his clothes up, along with his underwear and toiletries. He looked over his shoulder and saw Thrix looking at her hand, sitting on the couch. His room was smaller than Thrix's, but it was far more decent than the dorm he used to share with two other people. When he was done, he joined Thrix outside.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"About... 3:25." Toby said at he looked at his watch. It was a Tobuscus watch with the design of: Darkness, Redness and Whiteness. Thrix spotted it immediately and jumped.

"Hey, is that a Tobuscus watch?" Thrix smiled.

"Y-yeah, I-i'm just a big fan, you know?" He said, scratching the back of his head while unusally looking elsewhere. 'Oh dangit, I'm screwed!'

"Really? Me too!" Thrix grinned, looking at Toby's eyes. Their gazes connected once again. Thrix immediately blushed.

"Y-yeah?" Toby said, an unusure grin formed.

"Yeah..." Thrix said. They lay there in silence.

"Hey... Uhm, you hungry?" Toby smiled.

"Nah. I just ate an apple. Thanks for asking though." Thrix smiled back.

(A/N: obviously, I don't know what to put here. XD)

TIMESKIP: 6:48 pm, BPRD Plane.

Surprisingly, the Bureau had a private plane for missions across the country. Probably the FBI funded it or whatever. They got in the train, filing in one file as they walked in, being greeted by a comfortable army-like bunker.

"At least it wasn't as horrible when we went to China." Hellboy retorted as he chucked his bag in a bag compartment. It was true, though. The last plane ride they had was their mission in China. The plane ride was awful. The things in the plane were really fragile, and you had to stand forever in the 16-hour plane ride. The engines sounded like they were about to explode any second, and the smell was gross.

"I'm wondering who could have funded us." Liz said as she looked over a window that wasn't cracked, but clean and clear.

"They said that it was the FBI. They had spare money and decided to help us out." Johan said. He didn't bring anything since he was just a cloud of gas underneath the scuba-diver's suit and a glass head.

"It's better, thank God!" John said as he threw himself on a comfy bunker.

"They had mercy." Abe grinned and Liz just chuckled at him. Thrix was just silent as well as Toby, but at least she was better looking now than in the meeting earlier. She took the farthest bunker and lay down there, face on the pillows. Toby just sighed and took the bunker between her and the others. They watched the half demon's actions cautiously, being as silent as ever.

"Turner." Hellboy stated and the said man looked directly at the red demon with a scowl on his face.

"Uh... Yes.. Mister Hellboy.. I mean Red." Toby stuttered nervously. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Come with me. I have something to talk with you about." He motioned the boy somewhere private. Toby just took a glimpse at Thrix, nodded and followed the demon. They went outside the plane.

"Uh, yes, what is it, sir?" Toby said, awkwardly looking at his shoes time to time or toying with some strands of his hair or fiddeling his fingers.

"Look, cut me the innocence. What's happening to Thrix?" He said in a deadpanned manner, golden orbs piercing through the agent's soul.

'Oh, dangit.' Toby thought in his mind. 'I can't tell anyone... I promised Thrix I wouldn't...'

"Turner. You're wasting my patience." Hellboy said as he tapped his boots on the floor with annoyance present in his eyes.

"T-thrix told me not to tell anyone." He said in a stuttering voice. Hellboy raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Tell anyone... What?" Red said as he looked more pissed off.

"I promised. I can't tell." Toby said as he continued to look at his feet.

"Tell what!" Hellboy roared as he raised his stone hand, near his face.

Toby just squeezed his eyes tight and pierced his lips in a frown. He expected a hard and stony blow on the face.

"Hey! What the heck are you guys doing?! Get in there!" Manning yelled and both agents looked at the very pissed off man. Toby was the first to run up back to the plane, with Hellboy groggily following. He still doesn't know why Thrix was so distant. When he got on the plane, he saw Toby talking to Thrix while she was lying down on the bed. He raised a brow, but just sat at his bunker bed.

"What happened, Red?" Liz said.

"I can't take anything off him. He said that he promised Thrix not to tell anything." Hellboy growled.

"Whatever it is, it must be really important to her." Abe said, leaning on a double- decker bunk bed.

"I can't shake off the feeling that as if we forgot about something really important..." John sighed as he looked at the ceiling while on the upper part of the double-decker he and Hellboy shared.

"Me too..." Liz said as she shook her head.

"I feel the same way." Abe sighed, holding his forehead.

"I don't know. What about you, Johan?" Red said, golden eyes flickering at his ex-nanny.

"I don't know a thing. I just came in here eleven months ago along with agent Turner!" Johan said, exclaiming it with his hands.

"Glass hole..." Hellboy murmured.

"Red!" John scolded.

"Sorry honey." Hellboy said, making Liz giggle and Abe just chuckle.

Meanwhile...

"Thrix, you alright?" Toby said as he looked at the female that was lying down on the bed. He sat on his knees with his toes curled on the floor.

"I'm okay. What did you and father talk about?..." Thrix mumbled.

"He wanted me to tell him why you're sad and distant." Toby sighed. Thrix let out a small frown.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't. I said I promised that I won't tell."

Thrix's frown turned to a shy smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"No, seriously. Thank you, Toby." She said as she scooted closer to his face. His face burned a shade of red and she grinned. "Thanks for not hiding anything from me."

His eyes flashed wide open and nervous sweat broke through. His mouth opened for something to say, but closed it quickly.

"I-i... Uh... You're welcome?" He stuttered. Thrix only smiled and pecked the agent's cheek. His whole face turned red and pressed his lips in a goofy smile.

"Swipe that smile off your face, you idiot." Thrix said.

"I can't..." Toby chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Just like Tobuscus. Thrix shook the thought away again. They heard the engine of the plane turning on, and the annoying cluster of the wheels and the other parts. Toby looked at the beautiful lavender-eyed girl in front of him.

"Get some sleep. It'll be a long ride." Toby smiled as he patted the half-demon's head.

"I'm not a kid."

"You're not, but I am. I'm 12 at heart." He snickered as he stood up and brushed some dust off his slacks. 'Just like Tobuscus...' Thrix thought again. She shook it off, being lost in her mind.

"A-alright. I'm going to sleep." Thrix informed him.

"You better. Good night." He said as he walked to his own bunker.

"G'night..." She smiled back before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. He smiled to himself and sat on his bunker. He held his forehead in a stressful manner. How could he tell her his secret?

TIME SKIP: 7:15 AM, Florida. International Airport.

"Psst. Thrix, wake up. Hey, wake up!" Toby said as he shook the blackette sleeping soundly in her bunker bed. He sighed as he yanked her arm, making her immediately jolt up.

"I'm up, I'm up! Geez." Thrix groaned as she attempted to sit up and rub her eyes.

"Good. We're about to land. Go ready up." Toby said as he shifted to his own bunker bed.

"Urrrgh. I hate flights." Thrix moaned out as she stood up from her bed and stretched her muscles. She sighed as she brought her bag up, fixing her hair since it was a mess. She continued rubbing her eyes.

"Uh... Mister Turner?" One flight personal said by a corner.

"Yeah?" Toby whipped his head.

"Shall I bring this to your room when we land?" She said as she dragged a really big bag that seemed overloaded. Everyone's eyes looked at it.

"Toby, what's that?" Thrix said.

"Its... Uh... The bag for all the weapons?"

"Really? Cool! Let me see them!"

"Ah, w-wait! Manning said not to let anyone see it yet!"

"Pfft, Manning again? Please, Toby. You know me, I hate listening to him." Thrix scoffed.

"It's top secret. Sorry. Please, bring it back. I'll call you when you'll bring it." Toby said to the attendant. She nodded, and dragged the bag away with her. Thrix shot him a look.

"What was that for?"

"It's just really a job Manning assigned me. Please understand." Toby tried to sound as assuring as possible.

"Fine. I really can't stay mad at you." Thrix said as she sighed and continued tieing her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs swaying by her forehead.

"Thanks. Now come on, let's get ready." He said. Both went to action in silence, minds in different thoughts.

Later, when they really got off the plane, John made his way quickly to his daughter's side. Thrix raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off. It wasn't her brithday anymore, so she wasn't that mad now. But she was still ticked off.

"Thrix, are you okay now?" John said, hoping that his half-demon and half-human daughter's head cooled down and not as steaming as it was yesterday.

"I'm fine." She replied with a sigh. She closed her eyes at the exhale and opened them once again. Her heart still clenched with guilt when she snapped at her own father.

"What's up? You've been off lately."

"Well, it was my birthday yesterday." Thrix breathed as she continued to look at her direction. John seemed to freeze at that moment and face palm himself. 'Dang it, how could I forget my own child's birthday? God damn it.' He scolded in his mind.

Hellboy took a glance over his shoulder and went to John.

"Scout, what is it?"

"We forgot her birthday." He stated.

"What?" Hellboy almost tipped off balance.

"I said, we forgot Thrix's birthday. Hellboy, we forgot our own daughter's birthday!" John said, pure hurt and regret lacing over his voice.

"Aw crap." Hellboy groaned as he slapped his forehead. Thrix rolled her eyes and skipped to Toby's side.

"Hey," Toby greeted as he smiled at the blackette beside him.

"Hi." Thrix said. She eyed the giant bag that he was holding on his other hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Toby said, stuttering once again. "I told you, it's one of the weapons Manning told me not to show anyone."

"So, we'll use them at the convention?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Hey, have you told them-"

"That it was my birthday yesterday? Yeah." Thrix cut him off short. Her own hand searched for his, and when she found them, she locked fingers with him. His face became startled and his cheeks glowed red, but he didn't snatch his hand away. Instead, he gave it a good squeeze before following Manning.

They could feel the looks piercing on their hands, but Thrix only squeezed Toby's hand tighter. They halted by a man in a FBI uniform with some other guys.

"Good morning. Mr. Manning, is it?" The agent said.

"Yes. Tom Manning. And you are?"

"Dylan Shaw. I am the investigator reviewing this file." He informed as he shook hands with the old man. They both bowed politely and took their hands away.

"These," Dylan said as he pointed to the other guys. "Are the ones concerned about those monsters."

"Yeah," one chimed in.

"It might attack while the convention starts."

"That's awful..." Thrix whispered.

"It is." One said.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The FBI agent said.

"I'm Thrix Bruttenholm. Daughter of Hellboy and John Myers. Pyrotechnic and hand-on-hand combat fighter." Thrix said. The man nodded.

"Toby Turner. I'm her nanny." Toby said.

"Wait, are you Tobuscus?" One guy said. Toby tensed up.

"Uh, no! I just look like him and have the same name, but I'm not."

"Oh. Alright."

"Liz Sherman. Pyrotechnic." Liz said, politely.

"Abraham Sapien, well, that." Abe said and Liz giggled.

"Agent Johan Krauss."

"John T. Myers." John smiled.

"Hellboy." The demon said in a deadpan manner.

"Nice to meet all of you. Come, let's bring you to the branch." The FBI agent said as he motioned for the nearest exit. They followed after, Thrix and Toby still holding hands. Thrix felt like everyone's eyes were staring down at her's, so she squeezed Toby's hand. Toby seemed to get the message, so he gently squeezed back in assurance.

They got on a private van and they drove to the branch of the Bureau there. While in the van, they were talking about different things.

Meanwhile...

"Master, they have arrived." A woman said as she looked through her binoculaurs. The master, a middle-aged man, looked at her and took the small binoculaurs from his ally.

"Good. We must show them a greeting then, don't you think?" The man smirked evilly.

"Yes, master." The woman smiled back in the same manner.

"Karl?" The man said and another man came into view. He was wearing a tight fit mask and a suit, and he moved like he had epilepsy seizures.

"But... Who are those two?" The man said as he furrowed over the blackette with green tips on the edges and a man beside her with a mop of curly dark brown hair.

"Must be new agents." The woman snarled as she eyed the whole team angrily.

"Come. We must give them a warm welcoming. Shall we?" And so, they left.

Back with them...

"Hey guys, today we're with 3 really special people," Anthony Padilla said as he faced the camera, doing a vlog.

"Introduciiiiiiing..." Ian Hecox said with an attempt of a deep voice. Then the camera faced the three standing right before them.

"H-h-how's it going, bros? My name, is PewDiePieeeeeeee. And I'm with my girlfriend," Felix Kjellberg, or mostly known as PewDiePie, pointed to the girl who was holding on his arm.

"CutieePie! And we're with..." Then CutiePie, or known as Marzia, pointed to the other blonde beside him.

"Hey guys! It's Shane Dawson." The other blonde smiled at the camera.

"Yey!" Ian faux cheered then took the camera from Anthony.

"So, today we are heading to Playlist Live. It's the first day, right?" Ian chimed.

"Yep. I'm really excited to see the other YouTubers coming." Anthony said.

"I'm excited for the food, that's what." Felix joked and Marzia giggled.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, Anthony!" Ian said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do Lunchtime with Smosh with them!" Ian said cheerfully.

"That's awesome. Let's do it!" Anthony said.

"Yeaaaaah!" Ian said as he raised a fist. But their joy and good time was cut short. They heard distant roars, and the earth beneath their feet began to crumble.

"What the..." Shane said.

"Is it an earthquake?" Anthony jolted up.

"I don't know, but we better look out. Come on, let's hide." Ian said, trying to sound calm. They walked up by the free space where there was no building or tree. They saw three people walking in the middle of the street. But judging by their clothes, they weren't from here. The man with a moustache was wearing a preacher's robe of a dark purple shade with entails laced with royal blue. The woman beside him had short blonde hair and a face full of make-up, and wore black all over her body. A black jacket-like thing with long leather gloves cutting by her elbow. She had black leather pants on with 6- inch go-go boots by her kneecaps. Her stare was cold as ice, and the smirk off her face gave them bad feelings. The other, looked the strangest of them all. He had a gas mask on his face, and a black suit all over his body, with boots. By his chest area, was a turnable clank.

"Master, are they here?" The woman said, her voice lacing with a Russian accent.

"Yes. They are near." The man in the robes said. "Bring forth Adilaa." He ordered. The woman nodded and looked over the man in the mask. He nodded as well, and took something from his pocket. It was a feather, a black and white one with a soft texture. The man in the robes took it from him and laid it on the palm of his hand. He began chanting with eyes fixed on the burning feather in hand. Black embers started charring up its edges, enlaced with green flicks. They were forming a violent smoke, and when the feather fully burned up and became a gas with green tails, he blew it on the air. In front of him, and the YouTubers, the gas started forming large bones with raw flesh started forming.

"D-dude, what the fuck is this?" Ian cursed.

"I- I don't know! It's some crazy trick!" Anthony said, fear flickering in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my God!" Shane said. "We're watching some crazy shit that happens in movies!"

"He's right!" Ian gasped.

"What do we do?!" Felix said.

"We watch, of course." Anthony looked at him with a 'isn't-it-obvious' look.

"Are you sure? We might get harmed..." Marzia pondered.

"We'll be alright." Felix tried to reassure her.

Until, the bones and raw flesh turned out to be a huge bird, with sharp talons and its wings structured like the devil's. Its eyes glowed violent neon yellow, and its beak was tipped with red. Its claws were also dipped with blood, and the feathers were sharp and as dark as charcoal. It's head was structured like a rooster's but it was almost like a dragon's. Eyes stretched, its skull must be edge-y.

"Adilaa, Anung ta Jud, (which means Beast of Anger)" the man spoke, and he saw a white van coming his way. "Destroy those who oppose of me!" He yelled and the monster roared in return. The van stopped and its wheels screeched by the road.

"What the heck are they doing? They're gonna get killed!" Anthony said.

"I know!" Ian said while attempting to close his eyes. Anthony still doesn't know that he was filming all of this. The van's doors bust open and the first thing they all saw was a girl with hair that reached by her thighs, and the edges and tips were jade to mint green. Her hair that was tied in a long fish tail with her bangs resiting the sides by her ears that were slightly pierced with a small hoop by the tip of the ear and a small silver bullet-like one by the side of the original hole on her ear. From afar, they could see royal purple flickering in her eyes.

"Wait, dude, are her eyes purple?" Anthony said.

"I think so!" Ian said.

"It is!" Shane clarified. "And damn, is she hot."

"Oh yeah." Ian snickered in the moment of panic. Then they noticed something, _someone _big came out of the van with other people following.

"Wait, was that...?" Marzia said.

"A big red thing? Yeah, I saw it." Felix said.

"Oh shit, we have to watch this." Anthony said.

"Are you crazy?! We could get killed!" Ian spat.

"I'm okay with that!" Shane said.

"I don't know..." Felix said.

"Come on! At least if we die, we die together." Marzia said as she tightened the grip on Felix's hand.

"I guess so." Felix said

"You people are crazy!" Ian said as he still held the camera.

.With the team...

The bird. Damn, the bird was too big for any of them. The three that stood before the bird annoyed them like hell. The man in the middle had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ah, greetings, Hellboy, son." The man said.

"I'm not your son." The red demon snarled. The man laughed harshly.

"Of course. You're 'professor Broom's'." He exclaimed with quote-on-quote fingers.

"What do you want, Rasputin?! We killed you already before!" John yelled.

"I know. Look at me now, alive once again, and seeking more REVENGE on YOU, Hellboy!" The man laughed as he pointed at the demon.

"And I'll destroy you again, just like I did before!" Hellboy screeched back.

"We'll see. But I am curious of the new young freak in your team," he said as he eyed Thrix carefully, so did Iisa. Thrix tried to conceal the spurting fear in herself.

"She's my daughter, you bastard. And she is not another tool to open Hell or something!" Hellboy spat.

"Ooh, you'll have to think twice about what you said. Shinang dut Kibak," he called and Thrix's eyes faltered white for a moment. She fell back weak on her feet and her head went black for a split second and went back on. She was on her knees and her head shook, her eyes not being seen by her fringe.

'Oh my God.' Thrix thought as her eyes kept faltering. 'What the fuck is happening...'

_'I'm connecting to you.' _A voice of a man said in his mind. Outside her mind, her irises were changing to royal purple to snow white, being blind at some times.

"Thrix! Thrix! Stay with me!" John yelled as he shook the girl.

"It's no use, pretty boy. Rasputin is already connecting with the little demon girl's mind." Iisa said with an evil smirk lacing over her red lips. Liz snarled and threw a blue fireball at the woman, which the woman evaded quickly.

"Honey, that little ember won't harm anybody." Iisa chuckled darkly, while Kroegner cringed as like laughing.

"I suppose this won't be an ember." Thrix said darkly in a grimly manner as she started to raise her head up. Her eyes were still royal purple, only her usual mischievousness was there. Rasputin shook his head and began shaking.

"Master!" Iisa said as she sank to her knees by the side of the man in the purple robes.

"She's too strong in intellectual power." He hissed as he held his head that was moving around.

"You should've known better," Thrix stated as she stood up like nothing happened.

"Are you okay, Thrix?" John said.

"Never been better!" Thrix replied happily with a big grin on her face.

"That's my girl," Hellboy chuckled as he slapped the girl's back.

"Enough!" Rasputin yelled and stood back on his feet.

"Anung ta Jud, destroy those who oppose of me!" He yelled and the giant dragon-bird sprung up in the air with a roar.

"Hey aunt Liz," Thrix grinned over at her aunt.

"Yeah?"

"Ever thought of flying?"

"We can do that?"

"Of course we can! Here, try," and with that, Thrix sprung up some inches from the ground, white fire and flames dancing by her shoes. Liz tried to do the same, but did so too.

"Hey! Wait!" Toby cried as he jumped out of the van.

"Toby?"

"Here, bring these." He handed two unusual guns in both hands. He tossed it to the two and they caught it by their hands.

"Where have you been?" Thrix said.

"I took out the guns. Thought I was lying, huh?" Toby said.

"Yep. Whatever. Aunt, let's go!" With that, Thrix sprung up in the air and Liz followed after. Hellboy looked at Toby. Toby raised a brow.

"Turner."

"Uh... Yes, Red?"

"Show me those guns you told about." Toby grinned and John chuckled along with Johan and Abe.

Meanwhile...

"Dude! Did you see that?!" Shane almost yelled.

"Yeah! Dude, that girl just chucked a fireball at that dude!" Ian said.

"This is really freaky!" Anthony said.

"Guys, I think we should get going..." Felix said.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this." Marzia chimed in.

"Yes. What they said. I'm not ready to die yet." Shane said, raising his hands.

"Me too. I feel scared." Ian said, staring at the black and green haired girl that was standing already.

"Let's go. Come on!" Anthony said as he walked.

"Wait!" Felix said.

"What?" Shane said.

"Isn't that Toby?" He said as he looked over his shoulder and saw the exact Toby he was talking about. Mop of curly brown hair, light pale skin, and face. Though he was wearing a dress suit.

"Yeah, that Tobuscus guy?" Shane said, looking too and shocked.

"What's he doing there?" Ian said.

"I don't know but I'm scared so let's go!" Anthony informed as he continued to walk away. Ian and the others followed shortly, and Ian tried to memorize the face of the beautiful blackette in his mind.

Meanwhile...

"You found it yet?" Thrix yelled.

"Nope!" Liz said back as she went around in the air.

"Wait," Thrix said as an idea formed in her mind. She pointed the gun to the clouds.

"Thrix," Liz said, shock in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Calling our friend to play!" Thrix remarked as she shot and it made a loud bang, which startled the guys down below and Liz. Liz jumped and almost fell.

They heard a roar and a strong gust of wind slapped their faces. They closed their eyes tight and waited for the wind to stop. When it did, they let their arms fall down to their side and come face-to-face to the dragon-bird thing.

"Why were you hiding?" Thrix said with her voice dipping in sarcasm. It just roared violently as a reply.

"Fire!" Liz yelled and both brought out their weapons and shooted at the demon. When it got hit, it just got angrier and became a little dazed, and it tackled the two. The two were angrily pushed and tackled, making them become like a meteor and hit back to the earth with fire.

Liz was nowhere near Thrix, and Thrix landed just infront of our favorite people. They were startled and jumped, Ian letting out a cry with Marzia. The others just gasped. Smoke erupted around her body as she was thrown back and she dug into cement, her back probably full of dust inches thick. She groaned and stood up, more smoke erupting around her. Her eyes were half-lidded, but there was determination and anger running around in her lavender irises. She looked at the group looking at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Some of her favorite people!

'Smosh, Pewds and Cutiepie, and Shane.' She thought. But she frowned. 'Not today.' She sighed. 'I have a monster to fight.'

"You should get going." She croaked as she replaced the smoke with stronger white fire. Her hair flared a bit, the smallest tips already burning. They jumped and nodded, and quickly made their way around her. They looked over their shoulder to take a last glance. She just smiled a bit at them before taking her weapon and reloading it. She flew up again and went to the small team that surrounded the white van.

"Thrix!" Liz yelled and she whipped her head to her aunt who was also flying. "Why don't you take care of Mr Swordsman?" She pointed to the man in the gas mask. It looked at her direction and did a little spin with his two blades. Thrix looked at her aunt and grinned mischievously.

"Sure. A new playmate." Thrix said before tossing her weapon at her and flying towards the man. She aimed for his face, with a kick, and he fell backwards. But she didn't notice the quick slash at her cheek. She cringed as she met earth on her feet, and held her right cheek. She groaned.

"A fighter, are we?" She said before turning around, just in time to evade the upcoming slash that could've sliced her to two whole parts. He continued throwing slashes but she evaded. She threw fireballs at the man but he evaded.

"What are you, some super human or shit?!" She yelled as she continued throwing burning balls at the fast-moving man. He just chuckled, making weird noises.

"Ah, fuck you!" She kicked at his chest with a swipe of fire, and he landed on his back. She stepped on his wrists with both feet and lowered down. An evil smirk spread her lips.

"I'm gonna burn you." She said as her hands flared strong white flames and sent them down to his body. He started twitching uncontrollably and holding his wrists. She took the biggest and heaviest car she could see around and whispered.

"Good night." And with that, she landed the car right on top of the man. Silence.

"Dead." She said as she flew to the direction where the others were battling. John, Abe, Johan and Toby were trying to fight the huge dragon-bird, Liz was dealing with Iisa and Hellboy was fighting Rasputin. She sighed.

"Oh, how I miss this." She murmured before she was held tightly around by a huge hand. She froze but started squirming violently.

"Thrix!" John yelled. She was off the ground already, and she looked around. Charcoal feathers. The dragon-bird was holding her.

"Let go of me, you giant lizard-thing!" She yelled but it ignored her. The grip around her body started squishing her, and she couldn't feel her legs properly. She heard a loud blast and she was thrown somewhere, but her face came in contact with dirt. She was back on land. Toby came running up to her side.

"You alright?" Toby said.

"Yeah." She cringed as she stood up. He noticed the huge slash on her face.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I have to help aunt Liz." She said as she eyed the blonde woman who seemed to have the upper hand in the combat with the other fire starter. She sprinted at the blonde, did a head stand and jumped off, with both of her feet directed at the blonde. Iisa didn't notice, so she was caught off guard with the sudden blow at her. Liz almost fainted at the battle with her.

"Thanks." Liz panted.

"No problem." Thrix smiled.

"So, little demon girl thinks she can defeat me, eh?" Iisa laughed viciously. "You can't beat me, child."

"We'll see about that." Thrix challenged.

"Thrix, no! It's a death sentence! I almost died when I fought her." Liz denied.

"Watch me." Thrix winked before charging at the Russian. She blew a fist, which did hit her, but didn't do much.

"That was nothing." Iisa replied bitterly before chuckling and sending a loud blow on Thrix's face, specifically her cut. She winced and groaned as her back met the ground again.

"Not today." She groaned before standing up and holding her cheek.

"What? The child already given up? I'm telling you, you cannot beat me." Iisa laughed.

"Let's see." Thrix said before turning her arms to white blazes. She lunged forward to the woman and hit her with burning yet powerful punches and blows to her torso and face. Iisa receievd all, and she was already sinking to the ground. But she smirked. Iisa grabbed her ankle and threw her to Abe's direction. Thrix cried out before almost hitting Abe, who was shooting at the monster, but stopped herself with a force.

"Ugh... Bitch!" Thrix cried out.

"Call me whatever you want, you spoiled brat!" Iisa remarked before she was thrown two fireballs that tangled with each other. A huge white one and a blazing blue one that immediately turned to real flames and her face was already burning.

"No! Iisa!" Rasputin cried.

"That's enough, Rasputin." Manning said before he stepped out the van with a huge gun in hand and shot it at the magic man's direction, before he was paralyzed. He couldn't move or twitch any nerve in his body.

The others followed. But the demon still was undefeated. Manning shot at the demon until it froze and collapsed on the ground, probably making a crater around its body and alerting everyone an earthquake.

"Thrix, Liz, burn that thing." Manning directed and two completely complied. They flew over to the monster before forming huge spirals of fire in their hands and mixing it and shooting at the monster. It suddenly burned in flames.

Everybody sighed as they retreated back to the van. They all were dead tired. When they got back in the van, Thrix and Liz suddenly sinked in their seats and snored. Hellboy and the others chuckled.

"That was a great fight you all had fought." Shaw said.

"Yeah, a tiring one." John said as he sighed.

"Is he the one who caused those monsters?" Hellboy asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him. Ever. But probably." One guy said.

"Yep."

"Oh well, let's all trouble this when we reach the branch. I'm sure everyone is tired." Abe said.

"Yes, yes." Johan agreed.

Meanwhile...

"Dude! That was crazy!" Ian said as he sat in the corner of one of the seats in McDonalds. Anthony sat beside him, with Shane in the middle of the table and Felix and Marzia across Ian and Anthony.

"Yeah. It's like, everything was real." Anthony said.

"I still can't believe it happened." Shane said as he held his forehead.

"I can't believe we're alive, like fuck!" Felix swore.

"Felix..." Marzia murmured.

"Yeah, I mean, did you see her eyes? They were so purple that it was just like contact lenses..." Ian said.

"They weren't contacts. Believe me." Shane sighed.

"Yeah. Damn it, all of this nonsense is making me hungry." Anthony said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright. Let's eat. What are your orders?" Ian said.

"Fish fillet (A/N: I don't know their favorites. Sorry. D:) please!" Marzia chimed.

"Cheese burger." Felix said.

"Me too." Shane said.

"Let's go man." Anthony said as he nudged Ian. They both stood and started making their way to the counter.

"I still find this all weird." Anthony said.

"Yeah," Ian breathed. "But... Wasn't Toby there?"

"Yeah. I think I saw him. But he was too far away. He might be someone else." Anthony said.

"I think so too." Ian said.

"Good morning, sirs! May I take your orders?" The cashier said brightly.

"Ah, yeah, we'll have..."

Meanwhile...

"Thrix, wake up already! God dangit." Toby sighed as he tried to shake Thrix awake. Sadly, it didn't work as he planned. He sighed again and started poking her cheek.

"Thrix. Wake up, wake up, wake up." He chanted. She just groaned in her sleep and rolled her head to the other side. Hellboy told him to wake her up, and he tried to hide a laugh. Toby raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

And now he knows why the demon was trying to hide his laughter.

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. Everyone left already, and he said he'd follow after he wakes up Thrix. They all nodded in agreement, Hellboy chuckling and John grinning. He sighed as she shook her arm. Damn, she was a heavy sleeper!

'Still,' he thought. 'When will I be able to tell her?'

He looked at the girl's face. Peace flooded her full body, her chest rising up and down in sanctuary. Her beautiful eyes were squeezed shut and her lips lightly parted. He stroked a finger on the cheek that had been cut by Kroegner. The thought of the super human injuring the half-demon made him clench his fist.

"Thrix..." He murmured, barely audible. "When will I be able to tell you I'm Tobuscus..." He said as he closed his eyes for a moment. "When will I be able to tell you my true self and my feelings for you..." He sighed. He leaned his face closer and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He sighed as he pulled away, before continuing mission: WAKE UP THRIX.

After a few miserable minutes, Thrix's eyes were finally fluttering open. But in a heartbeat, they closed again. Toby sighed in frustration.

"Thrix, don't do this to me!" He raised his voice. Thrix's lips formed a grin. Then she chuckled and finally sat up.

"Alright. Haha." She said before stretching a few muscles. Then her eyes wondered around.

"Where are the others?"

"They went ahead. C'mon, I think they're waiting for us." Toby said before taking Thrix's bag in a hand and crouching his way to the door. Thrix followed after.

"Hey, I have to tell you something." Thrix said before taking her bag back from the brunette.

"Yeah?" Toby said as he took his two bags and closing the van door.

"I just saw Smosh, Pewds and Marzia and Shane earlier." Thrix smiled as she walked in the building that looked alike from the orginal BPRD building.

"Oh yeah?" Toby said as a smile tugged on his lips. He opened the gates and both started started walking up to the main door.

"Yeah. When the monster pushed me back, it made me dug a hole and right in front of them."

"That's awesome." Toby said as he joined Thrix, who was standing on the platform which will bring them to where the others were.

"It is. Hey, I got this weird dream I had while we were at the van. You know, when we were the only ones left." Thrix stated before the circular platform started sinking down.

"What is it?" Toby replied politely as he waited for the platform to reach the ground.

"You were there. Actually, it was only you." Thrix said and Toby's cheeks instantly heated up.

"Y-yeah?"

"It's like you were saying that how are you to tell me that you were Tobuscus, about your true self and your feelings for me." Thrix said nonchalantly, as she shook her head to stare at her feet. Toby immediately snapped like a branch and looked at the girl beside him. She heard him? All along? He gulped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Toby stuttered as the platform met the ground and he started walking again. Thrix followed him shortly.

"I know. It's really bullshit, isn't it?" Thrix chuckled before she remained in peace again.

"Y-yeah." He nervously chuckled back.

"Still, it would be pretty awesome if you were him." Thrix said.

"Nope! Definitely not Tobuscus." Toby chuckled nervously. How he wished he could just tell her that he was the guy she was in love with.

"Alright. Let's find them." Thrix said as she followed Toby shortly with hands in her pockets and hunger in her stomach.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, what would you guys rate this meal?!" Ian said with a duck face as he faced the camera to the others who were done eating.

"Hm… 40 slendytubbies out of 50." Anthony said. Then the camera went to Shane.

"Let's see… 43 dicks out of 50 dicks." Shane grinned and Anthony laughed at him along with Felix. Marzia only smiled since she was wasn't into much of those sex jokes.

Then the camera faced the Swede gamer. "How about… 47 lipsticks out of 50."

"Whoa man, lipstick?!" Ian laughed.

"Haven't I told you? I'm getting fabulous!" Felix said and the others broke out into laughter.

"Marzia?" Ian said. Marzia was giggling her ass off.

"What he said!" She managed to say before everyone was thrown into fits of laughter.

"Come on guys. We better get going to the convention or else we won't be let in." Ian said before chuckling.

"Alright! Leave a comment below to suggest anything we could do in the next video! Say bye guys!"

"Bye! Love you all!" Shane said as he did his trick with his hands to the camera.

"Bye bros! See you all!" Felix and Marzia raised their fists and did a brofist.

"BITCH." Ian said as he zoomed the camera to his face.

"Alright! Let's go to Playlist Live!" Anthony chimed and everyone exited the fastfood chain.

Meanwhile... (Sorry for the really small part of YouTubers. :( )

"Wow." Liz said as she looked at her, Abe's and Johan's room. It had a double decker and a single bed with a cabinet and some dressers, a bathroom and a really small kitchenette and a living room.

"It's small, but its okay, I guess." Abe said.

"We must know how to adjust, agent Abe." Johan reminded.

"Yes, yes." Abe sighed.

"Hey Sparky!" Hellboy called through the door. Liz opened it and saw John and the demon standing.

"Yo." Liz said.

"How's your room?" John said.

"It's beautiful!" Liz said.

"It's alright." Abe said.

"How about you two?" Said Johan.

"It's alright. But I'm more concerned of Thrix and Toby sharing a room." Hellboy said.

"Don't worry. I know Toby. He isn't that kind of guy." Liz reassured him.

"If you say so..." John said.

"If he does anything to Thrix, I will murder him. You hear me?" Hellboy threatened. John looked surprised behind Hellboy.

"Uhm... Red?" John said.

"Yeah?" Hellboy said.

"Uh..." He motioned his head behind him. The demon turned around and saw a shocked Thrix and a terrified Toby. Both their jaws were hanging.

"Uh..." Thrix said and the others laughed.

"I'll... Show them to their room." John said before pushing the two away from him.

"Daddy, what was about-"

"Don't ask!" John frantically screamed but Thrix shrugged her shoulders and so did Toby. They were shoved in a deluxe room bounded with thick silver metal walls.

"Wow." Thrix's jaw hung once again.

"I know, right? But there's only one tiny problem..." John trailed off.

"Yeah? What is it?" Toby said.

"... There's only one bed in this room..." John said and both were shocked with cheeks flustered pink.

"What?!" Thrix said.

"Sorry." John said as he made his way to the door.

"W-we'll share the bed?" Thrix croaked with her face pink. Toby was looking away with his cheeks glowing pink.

"I-i can sleep on the couch." Toby offered.

"A-are you sure?" Thrix said.

"Yeah. I-i'm just used to sleeping on the couch because of work." Explained Toby. Her lips formed a small 'o'.

"Okay..." She said.

"Come on, let's unpack." Toby said.

"Sure." Thrix said as she made her way to the cabinet along with the brunette.

TIMESKIP : To the meeting room...

"I feel so weird in this." Thrix said as she weirdly moved around in her jean shorts.

"That's because you didn't bring spare pants." Toby reminded her. She just sneered and rolled her eyes while he chuckled. She was in a thick leather black polo that was unbuttoned, showing a sunshine yellow sleeveless top that kind of showed her busts. Under it, she wore the denim shorts with long pockets and revealed her pale legs. Then combat boots with 3 inch heels. She remembered that Liz was the one who bought those for her.

"I am going to kill aunt Liz." She murmured as she eyed the agents looking at her as she walked. Mostly on her legs.

"Why are men perverts?" Thrix said to Toby.

"I don't know. I just know I'm not a pervert." Toby said with a shrug. But if you ask him, she really looks beautiful. But he liked it better when she dressed herself in the true clothes she would dress whole-heartedly.

"Probably lonely people." Thrix said.

"Probably," Toby said with a mock grin.

"Oh, don't you give me a mock grin." Thrix said as she opened the glass door that led to the halfly-filled meeting room. Liz, Abe and Johan were there already. Liz saw Thrix and gave a giggle.

"So, you finally wore those?" Thrix rolled her eyes.

"I blame my past self for taking these clothes." Thrix whined.

"Don't worry, Thrix. You look beautiful in them." Abe reassured her.

"Yes. But I wish you wear something that covers your body more." Johan said.

"I know." Thrix said as she took a seat across Abe and Toby beside her.

"What's taking Hellboy and John so much?" Liz said as she looked over the clock.

"Probably making out." Thrix said. Abe stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded.

"That's highly possible."

Then in time, the others left came in. Hellboy sat beside at the middle with John beside him. Manning sat beside Johan, and the FBI agent was the one standing up.

"Welcome guys, to the BPRD Florida branch." Said the agent, mostly known as agent Shaw (A/N: not from X-Men! XD).

"Question, are there more branches?" Said Liz.

"Yes. Somewhere in Asia, Japan, China, Philippines, somewhere in Australia, America is the main branch. There is one in Russia and Cuba, and probably in Israel."

"Israel?" Thrix echoed.

"Yes. Some incidents happen there." The agent said. "But anyway, back to the main topic. We needed you here because some accidents with some monsters keep going on and on," he continued. "And we believe, that those monsters concern of you."

"Question." Thrix said.

"Yes?"

"I thought that the BPRD only fights monsters in the night." Thrix said nonchalantly.

"Well, technically, the BPRD is not known by the government or anything that is generally well known. In other words, we're just like the Men in Black." The agent grinned and the others chuckled.

"But, today we won't be in the darkness anymore. The government has been seeing sights of our star, Hellboy," the agent motioned to the red demon. He did some small bow with his hands like a professional and the others snickered. "And Abe." Then Abe nodded.

"Plus our newest agents. Johan, Liz, Toby and Thrix." The agent said.

"They are curious of the standing of the BPRD in its work. That's why, you are chosen to exterminate the roaming monsters in Orlando, Florida." The agent explained.

"So... They'll watch us fight?"

"Yes. Even if it may be the most unrealistic thing they'll do and watch."

"Cool. We'll finally be noticed." John said.

"Not quite," Manning butted in. All eyes were focused on him.

"Being noticed doesn't always mean positive things." He raised a finger. "Being noticed is heavy. You need to carry yourself like you know everything you're doing, or your actions will be questioned. You will be talked about generally by the whole public, and it may be positive or negative. If you were already known by a mass of people, you will be questioned." Toby felt himself tense.

"So, act professional. When in missions, work with the plan. Don't stray from the plan. No immature thoughts and actions." Manning said.

"Yes, what Manning said." Shaw grinned and they chuckled. He motioned everyone to stand.

"Now, if you will follow me, we'll be going to the weaponry."

"Wait, we're going to get more weapons?" Hellboy said.

"And upgrades." The agent added.

"Awesome!" Thrix said. They silently made their way to a locked volt door. Shaw typed in the important numbers and the door cracked open, and he pushed it more open to let the others enter. A room with guns ranging from smallest to big, from machine guns to ordinary pistols, from ordinary to enhanced magic, they were hanging on the wall. There were small drawers at the bottom that consists of extra bullets and some manuals. By the side of the next door, were the huge revolvers and bazookas that could create a nuclear crater. Hellboy grinned at the sight of them.

"Soon, you all will be able to choose two." The agent informed. "This is the gun room." When they reached the other door, they went inside a room full of shooting dummies. The whole room was a practice battlefield.

"Gun shooting room." He said as he continued to walking to the other side of the room. He opened it again and they were gasping at the sight of the different gadgets and gizmos. They were agents in suits running around with different gadgets in hands.

"...what is this?" Toby said.

" Gadgets room. Here, I'll hand out yours." He said as he walked over to a corner in the room with giant drawers and a steel cabinet that stood tenfold from them. (A/N: that did not make sense. O_o)

Shaw opened the cabinet in the most lower drawer and let his hand search for the things he needed. When he stood up and faced them, several belts were in his hands. They all looked curiously at the things in the FBI agent's hand.

"What are those?" Liz said as she pointed at the belts.

"Utility belts. Really handy," he said as he pointed at Hellboy and Abe's. "They're just like their's, but only more advanced and updated." He said as he handed one to each of them. They all looked at the thing in their hands. Shaw took off his own and showed it to them.

"This," he pointed to a capsule-like one in the front part that was concealed in some net. "Is your communicater." He said as he pushed it and it glowed amber. The others followed, and different colors flashed.

Thrix's was lavender, Toby's was apple green, Liz's was baby pink and Johan's was amber.

"They're pretty." Thrix said.

"It is." Shaw said. He tossed a smaller one to Thrix's direction and she caught it in a heartbeat. She looked it, and examined it. It looked like it could fit a dog.

"What's this? A dog tag?" Thrix said.

"Yeah. You know, if you ever decide to bring a dog along the way."

"Not bad. Not a bad decision." Hellboy said.

Shaw taught them the other parts. There were four gun compartments, some pouch for medicine and other gadgets.

"Here, have these. They're paired to your communicators." Shaw said as he passed some earpieces to each one. They were black and had a plastic design for ears, while Johan's was different. His was a small microphone with a complex design attached to the neck band of the glass hole.

Thrix pressed the small circular button that let's them connect to each other.

"Greeny to Sparky. You hear me?" Thrix said with a grin. Liz sent her a smile. Liz pressed the button as well.

"Yeah, Thrix. I hear you."

"Curly to Glass. Hey there," Toby chuckled as Johan hummed.

"You shouldn't be playing with gadgets," he said in amusement.

"Alright. Seems like you like the new gadgets." Shaw smirked.

"They sure do." Hellboy said as he adjusted the ear piece on his ear. Abe attached his small microphone to the neck of his tube that looked like a toilet seat. (A/N: flushed fish :3) Shaw smirked in amusement and Manning shook his head.

"Alright. Let's go on to the next room, shall we?" Shaw said kindly as he gestured to the other door. They walked to the wooden white door across them. Shaw opened it and they were surprised with the sudden glass chambers locked up by the sides of the room. The small cell rooms were like prison cells, only not bars but instead, clear glass. By the door post was a small silver table with several pairs of transparent plastic laboratory goggles.

"Take one and wear." Shaw instructed. Each one took and wore them.

"What are these for, exactly?" Hellboy said as his tail flicked in different places. This usually happened when he was curious or in total focus.

"Want them to claw your eyes out, agent Hellboy?" Shaw replied back as he casually walked through the long narrow hallway, ignoring the distant pleas and claws and different hand forms desperately crying out to the agent. Some had rage in their eyes, some had sorrow and sadness, some had pure boredom in their eyes (probably tired of asking freedom.) They all looked at the monsters, differentiating in their sizes and looks, slimy to fur, feathers to scales, teeths to sharp blood-dipped claws.

Yep, we are so blessed we aren't them today.

"Gross..." Liz murmured as one in blue fur with a body of a huge bear and neon green snake eyes winked at her. Abe held her shoulder protectiveley and he made a face. The monster recoiled quickly with a hiss like a cat's.

"Talk about mixed species..." Toby said.

"Yes. Here, this is the room where we keep creatures who almost brought destruction to all human kind." Shaw explained.

"You mean... Demons and other shit like that?" Thrix said.

"Yes. We even have a demon dog here." Shaw explained as he pointed at the glass cell that was near the doorpost. He walked over to it and stood beside it.

"It's a demon dog. We believe that a demon lord unexpectedly left his dog. So, we got him here." He said as he motioned his hand to the cell. Inside it was just an ordinary dog. It looked like a Siberian Husky, but it was large as a Belgian Malinois. (A/N: we have a Belgian Malinois, and she's pretty big, so I compared the dog to my dog. :3) it stood around Thrix's waist. It's double coat consisted of a black and white fur, and its eyes were the most intriguing yet. One eye was scarlet red splitted with snow white, and the other had neon yellow and ice blue.

"It has pretty eyes." Thrix said as she stared at the dog. It seemed to stare back at her. Their staring contest continued as she knelt down at his eye level and continued staring at him. She motioned her hand on the glass, as if reaching to touch or pet the 'demon dog'.

"Don't get too close. We lost an agent when she did that too." Shaw said warningly.

"I don't mind."

"Thrix!" Liz scolded.

"What? I'm a dog person," Thrix said as she continued to stare at the dog. The dog stared back, a quizical look on its mutt face. It's nose was a square nose with a jet black color, with the smallest speck of white on the center, as if it was a snowflake. It had heterochromia. Its eyes were almond-shaped, and the splitted color of the eyes intrigued her the most. Its claws were sharp, but seemed to be a little blunt on some sides. It's ears were attentative and alert; most likely triangular. Its tail was a bit longer, and the tip was unusually colored with bloody red.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy." Shaw said. She nodded as she examined the small dangling silver plate hanging by its neck.

It read: "Haki".

"Haki... What a beautiful name..." Thrix said as she continued to stare at the dog.

"Thrix, come on, we have to ready up for the upcoming mission." Abe said.

"Okay," Thrix nodded as she stood up and walked to the door, taking a last glance at the dog. It paced around its room, as if wanting to break free and follow her.

"I believe Haki took a connection with you, Thrix." Shaw said.

"Really?"

"Yes. While you were staring with him, it seemed that you two formed a connection." Abe said.

"So... He can be my pet?"

"Of course. But obviously, we can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"It helped a prince of hell destroy the world. Almost."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

Shaw left the plea unanswered as they walked back to the meeting room while disposing of the glasses along the way.

"Alright. So, everyone, settle down, and I will explain the mission." Everybody sat down and silence flooded the room.

"We are going under cover for the mission. We'll be visiting the convention called 'Playlist Live' for two days. At the last day, we will attack. If it shows for the first day, we will attack full force. On the two days, some government officials will be watching us, so stand by and act professional. No one will make contact with any civillian in the convention and only communicate with your team mates. Stick to the plan and we'll be fine." Shaw said professionally.

"Question. What will happen if someone dies?" Thrix said.

"Good question. We are fully responsible of anyone who will be injured or die in the three-day event. So, I suggest we all look out for the civillians."

"I have assigned the jobs already, agent Shaw." Manning said.

"Wonderful. That means we are good to go." Shaw smirked.

"What about our appearances?" Liz said.

"Yeah. Someone could have recognized us from the fight earlier." Toby agreed. He didn't want his cover to be blown in any way possible. He didn't want to lose his two careers... Yet.

"Oh, right." Shaw said. "Please wait a minute. I'll just get the masks." He said before quickly running out the room.

"Masks?" Thrix said.

"Woopee." Hellboy absent-mindly said.

"Oh, cheer up. We'll be just fine." John said.

"Yeah, well look at me. I'm big and red." Hellboy said.

"I'm sure Shaw will find a way." Within a few seconds, the said man came in the room with his hands full of masks. He laid it on the table. One was a bunny mask, one was a cat mask, one was a werewolf mask and one was a Mad!Cry mask. (Apparently, one agent was obsessed with ChaoticMonki.) Thrix quickly took the Mad!Cry one and snickered.

"I got Mad!Cryyyyy." She said as she waved the mask. Toby took the werewolf mask. Liz took the cat mask, while John was left with the bunny mask.

"Wait, what about Red and the others?" John said.

"I thought that maybe they could just act as cosplayers." Shaw grinned.

"Cosplayers?" Thrix giggled.

"They look okay with it."

"What? I am not going to roleplay myself." Hellboy said.

"Hellboy. Just do it, please." Liz said.

"Yes, Red. Just do it. Even I don't like the idea, but it's for the mission anyway." Abe tried to explain to his partner. Hellboy sighed while Johan just hummed an old tune.

"Just agree, agent Hellboy. We will be able to finish it anyway." Johan said.

"Alright, geez." Hellboy snarled.

"Alright! It's settled. Everybody, to the garbage truck." Shaw exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as he ordered everyone to board the garbage truck, as he proclaimed.

Meanwhile…

"Damn, is this place packed!" Ian said as he looked at the wave of people that was across them. People started following them (specifically, girls. -w-.) and some started filming the YouTubers. The whole convention area was full of people even if it was just the first day. Mostly among the people were fangirls, but the popular YouTubers were all there.

Felix and Marzia, Ryan (ChaoticMonki), Ian and Anthony, Justine Ezarik, Benny and Rafi Fine, Phil de Franco, etc. You could name them all!

"I know. Hey, where are the three?" Anthony said as he looked at the smaller man beside him.

"We split up, remember?" Ian said in a 'it-is-so-obvious' look.

"Oh… right. Sorry, I'm just really excited!" Anthony said with a grin.

"Ant, it's like the nth time we go to a convention. Why are you so excited?" Ian said as he tilted his head.

"I don't know. I just… have a feeling this convention will be different from any convention we went on."

"Pfft. Yeah, right." Ian sent him a chuckle.

"Whatever man." Anthony chuckled.

With another YouTuber…

"Damn it, why did I agree with this?" A familiar brunette said as he fiddled with the edges of his hoodie. He hated going in public that concerned of his fame on YouTube. Most likely, conventions like this. He sighed as he continued to walk around the fully packed places. People pushed him around sometimes as he waddled endlessly. Stares were fixed at him, his face. He was masked with a Sup Guy mask. The perfect Sup Guy mask.

Why?

Because, he was the man behind Sup Guy itself.

He continued to walk around the convention halls before setting in to a train of thoughts. Was he really sure about this? Some one might find his true identity. Ah, damn Pewds for forcing him to come.

But in one bump, his thoughts crashed. He crashed into a person and he fell on his ass, and the floor wasn't as forgiving as he wished. He hissed in pain before the person widened his eyes.

"Sorry, dude! I wasn't looking. I'm really sorry, bro," a familiar Swede accent.

"It's fine, friend. Don't worry about it." The masked man said as he helped himself to stand. The Swede's bright blue eyes widened.

"Cry? I-is that..."

The masked man gave a shaded smile. "Hi, friend."

"Oh my God! It's actually you!" The blonde said with a huge grin. The brunette returned warmly.

"Sup."

"You did come! And you're wearing your mask." Felix grinned.

"Yeah. Didn't want people to see me yet."

"That's cool. Keeping the mystery," the blonde added. "Marzia, this is Cry." The blonde said to the smaller woman beside him. She was lovely, and probably the prettiest any has ever seen.

"Cry?" The girl echoed as she stumbled to meet the man closer. A huge cute grin formed on her face.

"It is you! You look better in personal than in the fanarts."

"Sure do," Cry chuckled.

"Hey, why don't you tag along with us? You have to tell me what's been happening to you!" Felix said.

"Alright, Felix." Cry grinned the last word as he looked at Marzia and Felix.

Meanwhile...

"Are we really sure about the masks?" Thrix said as she adjusted the circular porcelain mask and fumbling with the black ropes attached to the mask to the back of her head.

"Positively. Unless, you want your cover to be blown away ahead." Shaw said through the communicator.

"But I thought we were going to be known in public anyway." Liz explained.

"Not right away, agent Sherman. Now, go in." Everybody started filing by the entrance of the convention.

"What if they ask for something?" Toby said.

"Show your communicators." Manning instructed through all the communicators. They nodded, and the glass doors opened as Johan neared them. Inside, they were greeted with two people standing by a table with different papers on the desk.

"Welcome to Playlist Live. Paying fee?" One said. Johan showed the small pill-like communicator attached to the belt. The man looked at it and he nodded.

"Good luck everyone." The man said with a smile before they all started passing. They entered the convention hall and was greeted with a huge room filled with people and different booths in corners.

"Alright. Everyone, split up. Update often. If you see any sightings of those three, report. Do not attack." Shaw said, and everyone did as ordered. They split up as they did, and went on seperate paths. Hellboy and John went west, Liz, Abe and Johan went north and Toby and Thrix went east. (A/N: thank you science class for teaching me English directions! XD)

"Have you found them yet?" Toby asked Thrix as they continue walking through the hord of people.

"Not yet." Thrix said as she eyed the people carefully under her mask. The material was light-weight, and she could see through demon eyes. She hasn't seen any of the three. "You?"

"Nope. Damn, there are so many people!" Toby whined.

"Yeah," Thrix nodded before pressing her ear piece.

"Found any one yet, guys?" She said.

"Nope." John replied.

"Don't see anyone. Probably because everyone is looking at me." Abe said.

Toby could just laugh as Thrix giggled while John chuckled.

"Wait, wait, I think I saw someone," Liz said. All turned serious in a second.

"What. Where." Toby said.

"Thrix, Toby, look at your right." Abe informed them in his serious story-telling voice. The two agents followed, and in a distant crowd, the man in the gas mask was there, looking around in the area. His mask was navy blue now, with silver entails.

"Shit. Then the others must be here too." Thrix said.

"Shaw, can you search for the others?" Hellboy said.

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I have to look in the cameras." Shaw said as he started typing in a super computer with Manning beside him.

"Cameras?" Johan echoed.

"Yeah. CCTVs were specially put up for us." Shaw said before hitting enter. The computer started looking for the picture of the three. Target signs were roaming around the different television screens until they locked in on three people.

"Found them. Kroenen is in Thrix and Toby's direction. Iisa is in the panel room. Rasputin is around the power room."

"Okay. Me and Thrix go on this guy with the mask then." Toby said.

"Yes. Liz, Blue and Johan are assigned at Iisa. John and Red are at Rasputin. Everyone, move out!" Manning said and everyone sprinted in action. Thrix and Toby started sprinting at the masked super human quietly as possible, while Liz ran faster than the other two. Hellboy and John were neck-on-neck, and plans started forming in all minds.

Heck, this is going to be a hell of a day.

With Liz, Abe and Johan...

"Is Shaw serious? I can't find that bitch anywhere." Liz sighed as she continued looking at the empty panel room. There were chairs aligned in rows and columns. The small stage was elevated with some metals and some wood with small stairs attached at the sides and at the back.

"I don't know either." Abe sighed. Then, a thought spread in his mind. He took off a black glove from his right hand, curled it a bit, and attached it on the wall carefully. He closed his huge black eyes for some seconds, before snapping them open.

"Liz. Johan." Abe called and the two agents looked at the fish man.

"What is it, Blue?" Liz said.

Abe pointed at the cieling with his pointer finger, and the three of them looked up. There, the blonde woman smirked down evilly at them as she was attached to the ceiling.

"Looking for me, are you?" She snickered as she jumped down with two feet planted neatly at the floor.

"Watch it, bitch." Liz said as she got in fight mood, with blue flames flickering in her fiery eyes.

"Watch your tounge, fire starter," a mischievous smirk lay upon her red lips. Liz furrowed her brows in anger, with the tips of her fingers already flaming up. Abe held his gun, but Johan started dissolving out of the suit.

"Don't call me that." Liz hissed.

"Call you what, little sparkler?" Iisa laughed evilly, her laughter bouncing off the lonesome room. Liz's anger started building up again, eyes already flickering a violent shade of blue as well as her hands. Abe, in a split second, took out his gun and started shooting at the sexy Russian. Johan wandered around the chairs and started throwing the chairs at the woman who was receiving the shots. Liz's fire burned and she did a battle cry before the real battle began.

With Hellboy and John...

"Red..." John mumbled as he fondled around his weapon while he walked around the dark-lit hall with his big red demon.

"Yeah?" Hellboy said as he continued looking around the dark environment.

"What will happen if you go super-evil-demon again...?" John barely said as he followed the demon. Red stopped at his tracks and looked at the smaller human behind him. He sighed before placing both hands on his shoulders.

"'Scout. You know what to do." Hellboy said with a small grin tugging on his lips.

"But... What if I can't stop you?" John said as he looked at his boyfriend's eyes.

"You know you can. You're my everything." Hellboy said as he pecked the agent's petite nose.

"That was so corny and cheesy, but that still sounded romantic." John giggled as Hellboy rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's find that ass so we can go home now." Hellboy said as he led John's hand deeper into the hall. John kept flickering the lights on as he fumbled to find a damn switch. When they got by a split hall, they both nodded at each other and went on different paths. John carefully leveled his gun at the dark while stumbling to open lights. At the end of the hall, was a figure. John pulled the trigger and waited for it to attack, but it didn't. His eyes squinted as he couldn't look clearly.

His hand fumbled to open a switch, and when it came in contact, he quickly flicked it open and went back on the hand. The figure came in light and he looked quizically and shocked.

It was the demon dog from the laboratory.

"...Haki?" John said as he tilted his head. The dog panted his tounge out and ran and tackled the man. He started licking the man's face.

"H-hey! Stop it! Haha!" John laughed as the dog kept licking the brunette's face with dog slobber. Hellboy jolted from the sounds and quickly ran to John's aid.

"Scout! Scout! Where are you!" Hellboy yelled.

"R-red! I'm here." John said in a corner and the demon sprang in his feet. When he came to the destination, he saw the giant mutt tackling his boyfriend.

"What the..." Hellboy said as his eyebrow twitched. The dog's tail wagged more and tackled the huge demon on the ground and started slobbering his face.

"Alright! Alright! G-get off me!" Hellboy said as he grunted and wiped the thick dog saliva off his face. John could only laugh at the sight. The dog stood up and sat.

"Not funny, scout. Not funny." Red groaned as he sat up with weapon in hand.

"I'm so sorry," John wheezed through laughs.

"Yeah, okay," Hellboy said as he stood up and dusted imaginary litter off his jacket. The demon helped the agent up and did the same.

"Let's just go find him," John said in a more serious voice.

"Alright." Hellboy nodded and both went to the previous path the red demon took. The huge wolf-dog followed after them shortly.

"Geez," the red demon said as he looked over at the demon towering by his pelvis. "This is one annoying dog."

"I think he's pretty cute. Plus he's really loyal and adorable." John said as he petted the demon dog's head.

"I guess. I'm still wondering why he was locked up when he looks really harmless." Hellboy said.

"Yeah..." John nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry had to cut short. This part is already 60+ KB. I had to cut it here. But wait for the next part! Its the part where the real plot shows itself. Thanks !**

**What the FIRETRUCK! You made it this far! Congrats.**

**Sorry btw.**

**That I made you read this long :]**

**Love you. :]**


	2. Last Part

Playlist Live (part 2 ! )

Author's Note: Hi guys ! I'm back with the last part of my novel-like story. This is where the real plot happens. So sorry if I made you read the whole shit (:

Still,...:

**Warnings:** Some yaoi, some hetero, no yuri. Curse words and cheesy shit. You know what I'm talking about. Demon shit and OOCness.

A/N: anyway, let's continue!

**Note: I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.**

Previously...

"What the..." Hellboy said as his eyebrow twitched. The dog's tail wagged more and tackled the huge demon on the ground and started slobbering his face.

"Alright! Alright! G-get off me!" Hellboy said as he grunted and wiped the thick dog saliva off his face. John could only laugh at the sight. The dog stood up and sat.

"Not funny, scout. Not funny." Red groaned as he sat up with weapon in hand.

"I'm so sorry," John wheezed through laughs.

"Yeah, okay," Hellboy said as he stood up and dusted imaginary litter off his jacket. The demon helped the agent up and did the same.

"Let's just go find him," John said in a more serious voice.

"Alright." Hellboy nodded and both went to the previous path the red demon took. The huge wolf-dog followed after them shortly.

"Geez," the red demon said as he looked over at the demon towering by his pelvis. "This is one annoying dog."

"I think he's pretty cute. Plus he's really loyal and adorable." John said as he petted the demon dog's head.

"I guess. I'm still wondering why he was locked up when he looks really harmless." Hellboy said.

"Yeah..." John nodded.

To continue...

John and Hellboy, plus Haki, where sneaking by the halls. Both agents had fully loaded weapons in hand as they creep around. They reached by the entrance of the power room.

"Geez. Shaw, are you really sure they're here?" Hellboy said through his ear piece.

"Positive. Damn, the reactors are high! He's right there where you are!" Manning answered. John looked worriedly at Hellboy while Haki was looking in different places. He saw a shadow moving by the side of Hellboy. His almond-shaped demon dog eyes furrowed through the shadow, trying to find the exact place of the shadow. His eyes locked on a target, and he charged in a split second. A loud thud came as he started tearing through the shadow, slowly forming a human. It was Rasputin.

John stopped and stared at the dog before shooting the neutralizer at the man in robes and he vanished away.

"Damn! Shaw, I just saw him. Where is he now?" Hellboy said.

"He's flying. Wait, he's headed towards the main convention hall." Shaw responded.

"Good job, Haki." John said as he patted the dog's head, which the dog nuzzled back.

"Yeah, yeah. I owe the dog one. Come on, we better go where that ass is going." Hellboy said as he sprinted back to where he and his other teammates split up.

"He said thank you." John translated to the dog and he followed the demon. The dog just face-palmed itself and sprinted to follow.

With Toby and Thrix...

Toby and Thrix were squirming their way to the crowd just to get in time to catch Kroenen. But the people here were just too stubborn. Some would cuss at them or even push them back. Damn it, if only Thrix could fly over these fuckers!

"Curly. Curly, you there?" Thrix said through her ear piece.

"I'm here, 'm here. Where are you?!" Toby replied with static in the background.

"I can't see you, dang it." Thrix said.

"I'm being washed away with a wave of people, you?" Toby said.

"These fuckers are pushing me back," Thrix focused her eyes on the man wearing a gas mask. He looked at his left and right then walked away. Thrix grew alert.

"Toby. Toby. Toby, Kroenen is walking. Damn, he's walking away!" Thrix almost yelled at the communicator. They picked up their pace and got out of the wave of people. They ran in the direction where the super human walked off and both drew out their guns. They walked out to a corner where the bathrooms where, and the view shocked them both.

Kroenen was lying unconscious by the janitor's closet next to the men's comfort room.

"Shaw, Kroenen's down. I and Toby are retreating." Thrix implied.

"Alright, alright." Shaw said and the two agents went back to the entrance.

TIMESKIP: BPRD Laboratory ; 5:35 PM

The team was in the laboratory again, now with fewer agents and with the dog. Shaw was standing by a lab table with different syringes in different sizes and needles. Different colors were in each syringe.

"...why is the dog here?" Liz said.

"It made contact with us," Shaw said.

"Made what?" Hellboy retorted.

"It contacted us that it wanted to help. Intelligent dog it is." Manning said.

"... How, exactly?" Blue said with huge interest.

"We had to call a dog translator." Shaw said as he chuckled. Haki was sitting proudly beside Thrix and seemed a little bit too attached that made Toby a little jealous.

"Anyway, why are we here again?" Johan said.

"While you guys are out, some of our scientists made medical arrangements for tomorrow's battle." Shaw said as he raised a syringe with 10 cc and with neon green liquid half in it.

"This is for Hellboy and Thrix," he explained.

"What's that supposed to do?" Thrix said.

"Well, since demons have the ability to heal quickly, we tried to maximize. For example, if you're shot with a gun, your nerves and veins will push the bullet out and start mending the wound in just 1 minute."

"Wow," Toby had his mouth hung open.

"That's awesome," Liz commented.

"It is!" Shaw said with a satisfied grin. Then he raised a 10 cc syringe with blue liquid occupying half of the syringe.

"This one is for Abe." Shaw said. Abe raised a brow at the needle. "We all know that Abe is academically and logically brilliant. Our scientists were intrigued, so we decided many ideas. This syringe will make Abe more resistant to water, but it will hydrate him as if he's wearing his little neck-design. Abe will have small fighting techniques, and has more shooting reflexes."

"Interesting. And this is just for one day?" Abe said.

"No sir, this is as long as you live." Shaw smiled.

"Great. Thank you, agent Shaw." Abe smiled sincerely at him.

Shaw nodded and took out a 5 cc syringe with neon orange in it.

"This is for Liz and Thrix,"

"Me again?" Thrix said as she raised a brow.

"Yes. You see, you have observed that your fire powers sometimes burn out at different times, correct?" Shaw said.

"Yeah. That's the most irritating thing ever," Liz said as she remembered in the times of battle, her blue flames sometimes die out.

"Totally," Thrix groaned and the dog jolted up while looking at his master wide-eyed. Thrix smiled down at the dog and started petting him and scratching its belly.

"Well, this will help you. This is made of fire agents. Burning alcohol, a little bit of natural oil and fresh ingredients from our laboratory. This is made hand-brewed, and is guaranteed to burst your flames more and become stronger." Explained Shaw.

"And, it is proven effective." He raised a finger.

"That's awesome!" Liz almost squealed as she imagined of burning Iisa until she was ashes.

"It is," Shaw said as he caught a glance of Thrix carrying the huge dog in her arms and petting its back. They all looked at the blackette and the dog seemed pleased.

"D'aaaw! You're so adoraableeeeeeee!" Thrix squealed as she continued carrying the gigantic dog.

"Thrix." Hellboy commanded and the half demon quickly put the dog down and stood straight.

"W-what?" Thrix said.

"Did you hear the whole description?" Shaw said.

"Y-yes." Thrix said.

"Good, now, for you, Johan," then Shaw went on explaining again. Thrix rushed up to Liz's side.

"What did he say again?" Thrix whispered.

Liz only giggled. "You'll see."

Later, Shaw and some scientists started injecting the team, while Johan was brought to a gas compound in the laboratory for his upgrade. Thrix was hissing in pain when two injections were pierced in two of her shoulders. When everything was injected in her body, the long needles seeped out of her body and she panted. Shaw patted her back softly.

"Don't worry Thrix, the pain won't last long. Come on! You're half demon. You could ignore it." Shaw said.

'Easier said than done,' Thrix hissed in her mind as she groaned and tried to fake a smile at the light brunette beside her. "Y-yeah."

"Alright, everyone," Shaw said, clapping his hand that everyone looked at him.

"Let's have some supper before we continue to plan our attack," Shaw said and everyone followed the brunette to the canteen. They didn't move their shoulders much (except Toby and John) since the pain from the needle was still present.

"Geez. Injections hurt like a bitch." Thrix hissed as she sat like a stone in her seat.

"I never want to get an upgrade again," Liz said as she attempted to move her right shoulder, but failed miserably since the pain flashed back on her shoulder. "Ah, shit!" she cursed.

"You said it, sister." Hellboy said as he rolled his shoulder around.

"What do you guys want?" Toby said as he stood by the table beside John who were carefree as a bird from pain.

"A lot of rotten eggs," Abe said as he flinched.

"I'm okay with a burger," Liz said.

"Cheeseburger and 2 red apples please," Thrix said as she continued to sit like a stone.

"You know what I want," Hellboy said to his charge.

"A ton of cheeseburgers, 2 gallons of soda and 2 kilos of French fries." John said as he looked at the demon. The demon gave him a smile and John just sighed.

"I'll just give it to you when we're at our room." John said.

"Alright," Hellboy said and the two went to the food area.

Later that time, they started eating while their shoulders were screaming in pain. Liz would greet her teeth and sometimes burn the edges of her burger with her fingertips with small flames, with her eye twitching in agitation. Thrix was already done with her burger, but sometimes she snapped her fingers in strong white fire, burning some sides of an apple. Toby and John could only hold their laughter at the sight of the two females.

"Oh shut up, you two. It isn't easy to have spasm attacks." Liz said as she munched on a bite.

"I'm sorry, you two just really look weird…" John said through chuckles.

"Shut up…" Thrix mumbled as she continued chewing on a bit off piece from her apple.

"I must say, you guys do look a bit funny when you eat." Abe said as he plopped a rotten green egg in his mouth.

"Ugh, gross, man!" Toby said as he closed his eyes while covering his face.

"What? It's a great delicacy." Abe said as he chewed. The agents threw in fits of laughter and some cried out in disgust.

"Blue! Not cool!" Hellboy said as he did the same as Toby did.

TIMESKIP: 7:57, Toby and Thrix's room

It was an unusually chilly night for the two of them. Probably because of the tension being alone in a room. Thrix was on the bed and playing with her phone while Toby was outside.

The pain was finally out of her shoulders, and she could move them freely now. She sighed in contentment and plopped her whole body on the bed.

'Where could Toby be?' Thrix thought as her mind burst million of thoughts about the man. She sighed as she closed her eyes, letting a small scene happen in her mind. She didn't even hear the creak of the volt door opening. The said brunette walked in the room with his iPhone in hand and his mop of curly brown hair unusually messy because of his hand. He sighed as he looked at the female.

"Thrix," Toby said as he shook her arm and caught a sight of her arms and her neck.

"Thrix, what are those?" He pointed to the giant burn scars over her chest, arms and neck.

"Oh, these were the scars I had when I just discovered my powers. I kind of burned my upper torso... And then I get these weird scars that look like tattoos." She said as her finger trailed around the baby pink pigments. "I even have a dragon tattoo because of this," she said.

"Oh." He said, making a small 'o' with his lips. "Hey," he called.

"Y-yeah?" She said as she looked at the male.

"Want some coffee?" He said.

"Sure..." Thrix said as she kicked herself out of the sheets and stood before entangling her hands from her long hair. Her pajamas were slightly creased. A yellow green tank top with jade green mini shorts for sleeping. She made her way to a seat at the small kitchen table. Toby was already brewing coffee at two mugs.

"Did I disturb you from a good sleep?" Toby said.

"Nope, I was just thinking," Thrix said as she put her elbows on the glass table. "But I am kind of sleepy,". She said as she laid her head on her arms. Toby instantly felt guilty for waking the girl up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Toby said shyly.

"Don't worry about it, Toby. I'm just tired from today," Thrix reassured the man. He set down the two mugs on the table and sat across her. She quickly took a sip from the brown liquid.

"You didn't even break a sweat." Toby said as he took a fair amount of coffee in his mouth and gulping it down.

"Yeah, but probably tomorrow," Thrix said as she took a swig. Toby widened his eyes.

"Hey, take it easy on the coffee, Thri." Toby said as he used his nickname for her.

"I just really want to be back on my senses," said the girl. Usually, she would be bothered with the use of a nickname, but she was entirely okay with it.

"Still, take it easy," he chuckled as he took a sip from his cup.

"Alright," Thrix smiled. "Hey, I was thinking what would happen tomorrow," she informed.

"In the convention?" Toby looked at the female's mesmerizing lavender orbs.

"Yeah. If anyone would die or anything..." She said as she trailed her sight at the cup. Her cheeks immediately flushed.

"No one will die. We're too awesome to let anyone die, Thrix." Toby said. She returned a grin.

"I guess so." Then she trailed off in her thoughts.

"Then, I would meet all my idols amd save their lives. I feel so happy like a bird," she let out a small laugh. He smiled and took a sip.

"Yeah. Feels like the happiest thing ever." Toby said.

"But... What would happen if I let a shot miss my block? I could just kill them..." Thrix mumbled as she imagined the thought.

"Thrix," he reasurred her as he held her hand. "You love them too much to let them die. You would do everything just to let them live, right?" Toby said and she thought of them. After a few silent seconds, she nodded and flashed him a true smile.

"Thanks, Toby." She said taking the last sip of her coffee. Then a sudden reminder popped in Toby's mind.

"Wait, just a second," he raised a finger and dove to his bag to find something. Thrix watched him with curiousity taking the best of her. She stood up and placed her mug on the small sink. When she turned around, Toby stood there with his hand curled into a small fist and a shy smile on his face.

"Here, I want you to have this," Toby said as he opened his fist, and a necklace was in view. He spread the necklace more, and the design was revealed. (A/N: I don't know what the fuck am I writing. XD) it was a long silver thin chain looped in a circle to fit the girl's neck, and a small pearl was in the middle, and below it was a small dream-catcher and a cross. He took the girl's hand and placed it there.

"W-what is this?" Thrix said while her cheeks glowed pink.

"J-just think of it as a symbol of my thanks for... You know, being a friend..." He lamely said as his face became red. Thrix smiled and opened the lock and placed it around her neck. She looked at it admirably.

"Thanks Toby. You're the best," Thrix said.

"You're welcome," he mumbled. The next action caught him off guard. Thrix leaned in and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened, and he immediately melted and kissed her back. They stayed there for a good few minutes before someone started knocking on the door. They immediately pulled away with their faces beet red. Thrix immediately walked to the door and opened. There stood an agent with Haki beside him in a thick chain leash.

"Uh... Yes?" Thrix said.

"Shaw said that he wants Haki to sleep in your room. He is now yours." The agent said nonchalantly. He handed the leash to the half demon and she smiled in thanks. He just nodded and walked away. The demon dog's tail kept wagging and he was prancing around in small circles.

"Hi boy! Guess who's sleeping with me!" Thrix said as she crouched down to the dog's eye level and he immediately tackled the female and started licking her face. Toby just smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile...

"Agent Dylan Shaw." A man through a computer screen said. He was hearing a blue suit with a navy hat. Shaw stood there and saluted to the man.

"It is an honor to meet you, Superior Hark." (A/N: yey for stupid and unreasonably idiotic names ! :D) said Shaw.

"Yes. Now, off to the real subject," the man said.

"I have logged in Mr. Hayes of the Military Army." Shaw said.

"Good. Is Mr. Schene is here too?"

"They are logging in, sir." After that, a whole bunch of screens with men in different suits and different ranking came in view.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Shaw said as he nodded and walked over to the table and sat down. "Shall we begin our discussion?"

The next day…

Thrix woke up surprisingly in a good mood. Even if she was in a foreign bed. But she slept comfortably in someone's arms. She yawned and tried to stretch, but heavy arms were keeping her down. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the person holding her. Her sleepy lavender eyes shot wide open as she looked at Toby's peaceful face in the morning. Her breathing hitched and her heart thumped crazy. Her cheeks went pink as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Slowly, he started groaning and his own light brown eyes started opening. They made small eye contact before both jumped, but Thrix accidentally fell on the floor. It made a loud 'thump' that startled both of the agents and the sleeping Husky. The dog automatically went to Thrix's side of the bed and licked her hand.

"I-I'm okay, I guess," Thrix said as she sat up and scratched her head.

"Thri, I'm so sorry!" Toby said as he looked over at the fallen female over the bed.

"It's alright, just don't startle me like that…" Thrix said before groaning when she touched her back.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not much,… It just really hit my back hard…" Thrix said. "What time is it?"

"7:05. Only 2 more hours before our battle." Toby said.

"Hnng. I'm going to the bathroom…" Thrix said as she stood up and arched her back, causing a loud crackling of bones. She shrugged it off and continued to the small bathroom and locking the door, while Toby went back to the bed to get some extra Z's.

When the door unlocked and Thrix went out, she caught glimpse of the sleeping man. She just sighed and went over the small refrigerator and took out a small box full of chopped carrots.

"Haki, Haki, come here boy!" Thrix called and the dog shot up and trotted over the half demon.

"You want carrots, don't you?" Thrix said as she waved a fresh sliced carrot from the box, and the demon dog started wagging its tail quickly and dancing around. She took a few handfuls and took a small bowl, and placed it on the ground. The dog started eating with its tail still wagging. She just smiled at the view.

Thrix stood up from the bed and went to her closet and started picking out her outfit. Her outfit was lain down on the bed. It was a dark blue turtle neck that was cut by her shoulder blades. Plus skinny jeans and a black leather belt and her 4.5 inch combat boots that will lace by her kneecaps. Then she decided to wake the man in the bed.

The man was currently curled in a fetal position with the sheets messily scattered around him. She had to admit, he looked pretty adorable here and looks really innocent. She just shrugged the thought off and poked his cheek.

"Toby, wake up." She said as she continued nudging his cheek with a finger. He just groaned and nuzzled his head on the pillow more. Her eyebrow twitched in agitation. She twisted the tip of Toby's exposed ear and he immediately shot up while rubbing his ear.

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that!" He cried.

"Too bad, already did." Thrix mischievously snickered as he just pouted slightly. He took his iPhone from under his pillow and unlocked the screen and scrolled through some messages on his YouTube account.

"Hey, if you're not going to use the bathroom, I'll take a bath since you're so slow." Thrix said in a deadpanned manner. He immediately jolted up and locked down his phone, but then slumped back down.

"Nah, you go ahead." He said. She just rolled her eyes and snatched a towel from her bag and walked over to the bathroom. He continued scrolling down the swarming notifications he had in YouTube. He sighed as today would probably be the day his whole cover will be blown to the entire world.

"I guess it's best if they know anyway..." He said as he locked his phone and looked at the ceiling. His head started creating imaginations of what people would react and think if they found out he was a secret agent and a YouTube celebrity. The thought just squeezed his consciousness in guilt.

'Damn. I didn't know living a double life is this hard.' He groaned as he heard the loud sound of droplets of water falling to the small tub. Later, Thrix came out with the towel wrapped around her body and another towel wrapped around her hair. The towel wrapped around her body cut off the smallest part below her pelvis. Toby, being the guy he is, couldn't take his eyes off the woman's figure. Thrix raised a brow.

"What are you looking at?" She said as she looked at the faint burn marks that were by her shoulders, back, neck and chest area.

"N-nothing!" Toby immediately jumped from the bed, snatched a spare towel and came running to the bathroom, trying to hide the small trail of blood that dripped from his nose and his beet red cheeks.

"Ugh. Perverts." She remarked before starting to dress up. As soon as Toby came out, she tied the combat boots over her skinny jeans.

"Hey," she looked over her shoulder and saw Toby just with a white towel dangerously wrapped lazily around his waist. She immediately turned away and her hands fumbled around the tie. Her cheeks flushed red and her lips trembled to a straight line.

"What?" He said.

"J-just dress up already!" Thrix almost scolded and he immediately went to dressing up in his everyday attire. Just in a few minutes, Toby was adjusting his olive green necktie in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Hey Thrix," Toby called from the bathroom.

"Yes?" The said female said as she locked the necklace around her clothed neck.

"How do I look?" He said as he posed by the doorpost like one of the models in the magazines, with matching poise and smile. Thrix could only laugh at his expression, and she did, and Toby laughed along with her. Haki was lazily sitting by Thrix's side of the bed, and only wagged his tail in approval.

"You look like what you look every day." She said with a smile, and Toby agreed.

"Yeah. Formal suits every day." He said as he raised his fist and cheered. "Wheew!" He said and raised both arms in the air energetically and with his lips in a big 'O' shape. Thrix only laughed harder and he just grinned at her.

"C'mon. Let's head down to the cafeteria. I'm sure the others are having breakfast already," Thrix said as she took her belt from the dresser's drawer and wrapped it around her waist and her communicator as well. He did the same, but took his from the cabinet. She stood from the bed and dusted off imaginary dirt off her clothes and strode next to the man, with the huge dog trailing behind her tracks. She stopped by the man, who seemed busy with placing his communicator in his right ear. After he did, they made small eye contact before Thrix lazily pulled his tie to her and smashed their lips together. Toby, now less surprised than last night, kissed back and tilted his head to the left, and wrapped his hands around her sides. They stayed there for a good few minutes before Thrix pulled away and gulped in amounts of oxygen.

Toby smiled at the female, and she smiled back. She quickly pecked his nose and fixed his necktie quickly. "Just a good luck charm." She said before grinning and striding to the door. He chuckled to himself and followed after the female who was already outside the door.

'That's a hell of luck.' He said as he joined her outside, locked the giant volt door and went along the female and the dog to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Hellboy was chugging down loads of pancakes in his mouth while Abe was silently and neatly eating his rotten eggs. Liz was playing around with her sunny-side up eggs and 2 strips of neatly cooked bacon. John was sitting beside the fire starter and eating his English muffin with strawberry jam and some scrambled eggs. Johan was just sitting beside the agent, just sitting there in his new suit. It provided him a face, specifically a Russian male face, and made him look human, just like the fire starter beside him. Thrix, Toby and Haki came in happily.

"Well, look who slept at the right side of the bed," Hellboy remarked as he watched Thrix sit beside Johan and Toby beside him.

"Nah, just slept at the right time." Thrix remarked with a smile.

"Good morning, Thrix," John smiled at his daughter.

"Good morning, dad." Thrix replied with a grin.

"What do you want?" Toby said.

"Pancakes. A lot of them, please. Oh, and orange juice!" Thrix said. Toby just chuckled.

"Okay. What about Haki?"

"Can we get raw steak?"

"Raw steak?" John's and Liz's eyes widened.

"Well, yeah. He is a demon dog." Explained Thrix.

"2 bloody raw steaks?" Toby looked at the handsome puppy by Thrix's side. It barked in agreement, which sounded more like a roaring howl. (A/N: wtf.) Toby nodded, stood and made his way to the food area.

"Damn. Does he eat people?" Hellboy asked.

"Nope." Thrix replied. Hellboy nodded then looked over his pocket. He suddenly remembered something. His flesh hand took the gleaming object in his pocket. When it came out, it was a crystal bead rosary with a silver cross.

"Hey kid, I forgot that I had to give you this." He handed the rosary to the girl. She accepted it and looked at it admiringly.

"So... What am I supposed to do with this? Pray the rosary or something?" Thrix said.

"No, silly." Abe said while smiling. "You wrap it around your wrist. Just like what your father did." The aquatic man said before raising Hellboy's flesh hand, with a wooden bead rosary wrapped around red flesh.

"Oh. Then, how do you do that?" Thrix said.

"Johan will help you." Hellboy said before plunging his mouth with 3 stacks of pancakes in the fork. Johan started wrapping the beautiful Catholic symbol around the half-demon's wrist. When Toby came with an agent pushing a cart behind him, the rosary was securely tied around her wrist.

"I'm back with the-" Toby started, but got cut off with the blackette.

"FOOD!" She yelled and raised her arms in the air with a grin reaching to both of her ears. The agent hastily gave the three plates full of pancakes stacked, with a tremendous amount of maple syrup at the top with a small piece of butter at the top. She took the fork and knife, silently prayed, and began eating like a pig. Abe just laughed with Hellboy, Liz shuddered in disgust, and John just sheepishly smiled while Johan still had the same expression. Toby did the same as John before he began to eat while Haki began to munch down on the two bloody steaks that was on the bowl.

"Told ya. She's got the eating habits from me, hun." Hellboy winked to John. John just blushed and shrugged his shoulders and continuing on his muffin.

"At least she isn't as huge as you, agent Hellboy." Johan said with an amused smirk on his lips. Abe laughed along with Liz.

"Hey, not now, glass hole." Hellboy threatened with a fork stabbed with 6 pancakes. They continued eating until everyone was full, and went to the laboratory, where Shaw was waiting for them. When they arrived, they had small greetings, and proceeded to the plan for the attack at Playlist Live.

The plan was to wait, until Rasputin made an attack. And that every official from every unit of the military was in the building. Plus, all the safety of the people, yadda-yadda-yadda.

"Why can't they just exit while we fight? It seems so stupid of them to just stand by and watch." John explained.

"We can't afford that option. If we open any gate, it is possible for Rasputin to let his sons attack outside the area. And possibly take over the world." Shaw said.

"Plus, we'll get charged if anyone gets hurt or dies. So, everyone, keep an eye at civilians." Manning added.

"So... We can die, but they can't?" Liz said.

"Exactly." Shaw smiled.

"Oh, well. Guess it's time we kiss goodbye to everything." Thrix said.

"Not so, Thrix," said Shaw. "With all of the upgrades in your body, no one will die in this battle."

"How are you so sure?" Abe raised a brow.

"I am sure because I know. Now, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Shaw said before pressing a button by the cart, and the table flipped over, now with different lab equipment and gizmos on the white surface. There was a tube filled with thick blue liquid in it, and just a label written with 'gel' on it. Beside it were some tazers.

"What's that?" Toby pointed to the tube.

"I'm glad you asked, Toby!" Shaw said energetically. "This," he raised the tube with a hand. "Is a gel for shoes."

"Shoes?" Hellboy raised a brow.

"Yes. Thrix, would you please stand up and show us the use of this gel." Shaw said. Thrix shrugged, stood and went to the man. He instructed to coat the outer soles of her boots. She did as told, and then she was instructed to run to the ceiling.

"You're crazy, right?! You want me dead already?!" Thrix said.

"Just do what he says, Thrix." Manning said. Thrix sighed, and sprinted to the wall. As she neared the wall, she jumped up on one foot and sprang to the wall and continued sprinting until she was upside down, with her long hair drooping by her head and her jacket almost falling off her torso.

"So... It makes you walk on walls?" John said.

"Even water. Probably even fire." Shaw said.

"So, it sticks like a magnet to things that cannot be set foot on." Abe said as he rubbed his chin.

"Correct, Blue." Shaw said.

"Can I go down now? My head's starting to feel dizzy..." Thrix said as she held her hair.

"Of course! Jump down, darling." Shaw instructed.

"WHAT?!" Thrix yelled.

"Just do it! Stop being such a pussy!" Hellboy yelled back. Thrix rolled her eyes at the comment, and jumped from the ceiling to the floor. She stuck like a magnet as she landed.

"It also connects to the ground like a magnet." Shaw explained. Thrix tried to fly, and she did, but she didn't stick to the ground.

"It doesn't prevent from flying though."

"Yes! I can walk off walls!" Toby cheered and Liz laughed at the agent's enthusiasm.

"Toby? Where are the weapons we brought from the main branch?" Manning said.

"Uh, one agent already has it in the truck, sir." Toby said.

"Alright. Let's go!"

At the truck...

Liz was the one to drive the truck, with Thrix beside her. The others were at the back, being serious and nervous for the fight later. But surprisingly, Liz and Thrix weren't even breaking a sweat.

"They're so tense," Liz said as she waited Shaw to tell her to drive.

"Yeah. They should learn to ease up." Thrix rolled her eyes, and they landed on the radio. She looked up at Liz, and she also looked up at her. They both started grinning, and both snickered evilly. With the boys...

They were all so rigid. No smiles, just poker faces or frowns. They started filing in the vehicle, while one agent dragged the whole bag Toby brought which consists of the weapons.

"Alright. Guys, remember the-" Manning began but was cut off by loud sounds coming around them. The bass made them shake a bit, but still, it made a good beat.

"What the..." Hellboy said.

"Liz? Thrix?" Abe said before peeking in the small rectangle. He saw the two dancing by the rhythm, with huge grins on their faces.

"Guys! Ease up, geez!" Liz yelled and then they sang like happy-go-lucky people.

_"I went out last night_

_I'm going out tonight again_

_Anything to capture your attention (your attention)_

_And she's a real sweet girl_

_And you know I got a boy_

_Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)."_

She and the young blackette song off tone with free emotions running around their faces. They were like teenagers. This amused Abe, seeing his girlfriend and his 'niece' being like young, spoiled and careless teenagers. The others watched by the rectangular window, and the girls continued singing.

"Liz, drive!" Shaw said with a huge grin on his face. Liz nodded and began to drive while singing.

_"And you, I always know where you are_

_And you always know where I am_

_We're taking it way too far_

_But I don't want it to end_

_This kiss is something I can't resist_

_Your lips are undeniable_

_This kiss is something I can't risk_

_Your heart is unreliable_

_Something so sentimental_

_You make so detrimental_

_And I wish it didn't feel like this_

_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_

_I don't wanna miss this kiss." _

The two sang as they continued making their way to the convention. Thrix sometimes had a solo, while fumbling the mask's ropes to the back of her head. They were laughing like children, the men were amused and felt more at ease, and the women were feeling carefree.

They finally reached the destination, and Liz parked to a hidden area for the garbage truck. They all got off, with their masks on their faces and their belts on, as well as their communicators, as they were passed guns. They started loading guns at their belts, and proceeded to their way to the entrance.

"And remember, we're watching you. We have high hopes for you." Shaw reminded them before they split up. He closed the door and everyone ran into the entrance, trying to act normal and not nervous, scared, angry, excited, or whatever.

Meanwhile...

Playlist Live 2013 is probably a huge success. Every YouTuber is here, mostly the popular ones. PewDiePie, ChaoticMonki, Smosh (and the Smosh Games crew), TheFineBros, Ryan Higa, KassemG, Joey Graceffa, etc. Each. And. Every. One. Of. Them. Thus, more people. Plus, the military officials scattered around the convention. They only waited for the crew to come in, and the opposing group.

But Rasputin had other plans.

Iisa sliced down her way to the power room, with her master and Kroenen, as they made their way to the convention hall. The panels were unusually cancelled and every meet up as well.

"I wonder why." Anthony said as he scratched his chin.

"Probably too much people today. I heard each and every known YouTuber alive is here." Ian said.

"Awesome. Even the Fine bros?"

"Of course. And everyone you don't know." Ian smiled.

With Cry...

He was once again, alone. He was wandering around the convention halls again. Now, people would stop and greet him, ask him to take off his mask, and take pictures with him. He sighed. He wasn't used to this much attention. Since he wasn't looking into his way, he bumped into someone. He bounced off the person, while adjusting his mask. When he opened his eyes, he was in shock. The person was wearing a Mad!Cry mask, the one like his, only it was corrupted and full of blood.

"S-sorry..." He heard a female voice under the voice.

"I-it's alright." He said. "Nice mask, friend."

"Thank you, Cry." She said before nodding and continuing on her way.

"Wow. Conversation cutter." He muttered before continuing on his wandering.

Meanwhile...

The three main villains were circling the center, with different things in hand. Iisa had the feather, some sand contained in a glass container of some sort, while Rasputin had the crown that the elf twins (Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala) has used to own; but he has reincarnated. Kroenen had ancient goblin bones in both hands. In a countdown, they started chanting silently, with the wind moving along them. As Thrix neared Iisa from behind, she quickly twisted and kicked the young agent to the wall. There was a loud 'boom', which silenced everyone and made them all look at the female who was pushed to the wall. Thrix snarled and jumped off from the wall, with the shape of her body engraved now at the wall.

"Fine. Let's get this party started." She gritted her teeth as she made her way through the hundreds of people staring at her right now. Thus, the real battle began.

The other agents quickly circled the three, as the civilians around them went to corners and watched horridly. The military agents watched them silently do their work.

**Thrix's POV**

Finally! The battle I've been waiting for. I started making my way through the crowd with gritted teeth, flexing my back a bit from the sudden push. Maybe I should have stretched first before going on this battle. I can see the faces and the expression that were on the civilians' faces. Some were scared, some were shocked, and some were slightly amused. Some of them were civilians. I think I caught a glance of Tay Zonday (the guy who sang 'Chocolate Rain'), Harley Morenstein (the dude from EpicMealTime), I think I saw Ray William Johnson (c'mon. you all know this fag. XD), and a small stare from Lucas Cruikshank (Fred).

I smirked grimly as I stood in fighting position, now facing the Russian woman who pushed me to the wall.

"Hey," I called loudly. "Why don't we finish this already?" I remarked with sarcasm as I twitched my fingers.

"Very well, demon girl," she spat with a laughter before I heard Rasputin yell out some words, and suddenly, the items in her hand glowed and they were lift up in the air. She continued laughing like a madwoman as wind started gusting through. Small dust particles littered the air and I had to cover my lavender orbs with my arms, making me blind to what was happening. The people retreated to the corners of the room, where they looked like people trying to squeeze themselves in sardine packages.

But when the strong gusts of wind stopped, I lowered my arms and my eyes widened. In the center of their huge circle, were monsters of different types. I saw the 'Adilaa' monster once again, but now it stood beside a lizard-lion-thing. Its slobber drooled down to the tiles, which made me wince in disgust. It looked like some weird beast. Beside it were huge golden robots with big bodies. The open areas were glowing red, and there were five of them. In front of them were small things, with petite fairy wings and small cyan bodies. They looked really cute from afar, but I couldn't imagine what they would look like up front.

"Here, my children, you will all see your fate!" Rasputin preached with a tone. He started pointing through the crowd. He suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of me.

"Show your face, child!" He spat at me before forcefully yanking my beloved mask from my face. I felt cold air slap my face as my whole cover was blown. My beautiful lavender orbs quickly descended to royal purple with some specks of snow white. My long lashes sometimes brushed against my skin, and my small, pink and plump lips pursed into a scowl.

"Stay away from me." I hissed before I punched him and he caught my fist. He twisted it, but I didn't feel anything yet.

"Not quite, child. You should be in my side," he sneered.

"I will never be with the darkness. No matter the cost." I hissed the last part before I lifted my leg to kick him, but he immediately vanished. All eyes were on me now. I could see their stares piercing through my skin, burning holes to my very soul. I groaned before continuing on trudging my way to the line where Liz and Toby stood, with their masks still on.

"He hurt you?" Liz whispered to me. I just shook my head in response as I continue to glare at the blonde woman standing just across me. When she started to sprint to me, the monsters started going to different directions. But I had less to care. I had a violent woman running at me. I sprinted a bit at her but when she was in my face, I slid down between her legs and jumped back. She turned and sprinted again, now with a huge knife in hand. It gleamed under fluorescent light. Seemed like freshly cleaned. She lunged the knife to me and I quickly missed it as I moved to the right. She lunged again, now stabbing me at my left shoulder part. I hissed in pain before I quickly felt bliss.

I looked at my wound and it started fixing itself. I smirked at her and I saw a tinge of panic in her eyes. She quickly tossed the huge knife at her back mindlessly before a quick wave of panic rushed my veins. I jumped over her and sprinted to the flying knife that could almost hit Shane Dawson's face. I quickly kicked it out of the air, jumped up and threw a large and fiery fireball, as it overheated and burned off. I heard him sigh in relief and a look of gratitude flash his eyes. I just smiled at him and continued to fight.

I and Iisa went to hand-to-hand combat. She would block my kicks with hers, counter my punch with hers. She tried to do a high round house, but I purposely fell into a split and spinned with my legs together, while hitting her ankles and she fell harshly to the ground. She took out a pistol from her belt and shot me by my other shoulder.

I just smirked at her again before the fist-sculptured bullet was chewed out by my own wound and it started mending itself.

"W-what the?!" She was dumbfounded as she stumbled to stand. She did and she regained posture.

"You may have the power to tend yourself, but," she said as she brought out the silver pistol again, but now taking a man from the crowd that were watching. It was a small boy with a special t-shirt, specifically a green Tobuscus t-shirt and a black beanie. He was squirming under the woman's grasp, and the mother of the child had streams under her eyes. People were restraining her, as the child cried out for his mother.

"Can you tend other's wounds as well, demon girl?" She purred as she poked the gun, aiming at the child's head.

"No." I said, before my eyes went white, then flashed whole royal purple, and stronger and fiercer white flames busted around me. "But I can save him from you." I grinned as I raised my hand, creating white flame surrounding the body that lifted the boy from Iisa's grasp. She, in the process, got burned with her hand. She hissed as she looked at her hand, with her fingers scorched red and her palm in a dark maroon mix.

"You little-!" She cursed as she cocked the gun and aimed it at me. The boy was now in front of me, his back facing my front. I quickly took him as he trembled to grasp me. I stepped in front of him and let out a white fire swipe, as the bullet almost sunk to my palm. But I swiped it back with force, and it went back to Iisa's direction. She dodged in time and aimed again. While she was doing so, I was already holding the boy in my arms and sprinted to the crowd where the weeping mother was. I handed the small Tobuscus fan to her and she gladly cradled the young boy in her arms. I sprinted to Iisa and positioned myself to a jump kick, and I hit her with great force. She tumbled to the hard floor, back first. I heard bones crack and the silver pistol now was out of her reach.

"Maybe now you'll think first before you take a hostage." I sneered as I put my foot on her neck. I pressed harder and she choked.

"Y-you!" She yelled as I continued to press my foot on her neck. But it's my mission to kill this one... So...

I took the gun that was hiding underneath my jacket and in my belt, took it out, cocked it, and aimed at her head.

"No. No. Please, no! Have mercy!" She yelled. She was cursing in Russian already, and she was squirming under my foot. I didn't like killing people, but I had to. My mind was fighting thoughts on either to kill her or just burn her.

Then I made up my mind.

I took the gun away, hid it at my belt and sighed. I took my foot off her and she watched me sternly. She sat up, struggled to crawl to the pistol to end me. I just flexed my fingers, and sprawled my hands at her direction. A white ring of fire suddenly emerged in the air and it wrapped around her wrists. She immediately cried in the sudden burn, and I did it again, now it only held her ankles. She cried louder.

"I have mercy. But that doesn't mean I should let you go for what you did, Iisa." I sternly said before walking off to where the circle has been. The others still had their masks on. Liz was fighting those small flying things, Abe was firing at the bird that was running by the corners. Hellboy was dealing with the weird monster that slobbered everywhere, and Johan was fighting those five huge robots and Toby dealed with Rasputin. I couldn't see the guy who always wore the gas mask.

But in a blink of an eye, he was there. He was sprinting at me, but he seemed to be heading to another direction. He brushed past me and I watched him run to the crowd. I followed him in a heartbeat, and I saw who he was aiming for.

It was PewDiePie. I saw the panic forming in his face, as the black suited man raised his arms which secretly had daggers in them. I followed his trail shortly and I kicked his legs to make him stumble. He did, and I took out from my left side my blaster. I cocked it and aimed it at his back, but he, in a second, stood and turned, and forcefully knocked the weapon out of my reach.

My hand stinged for a few seconds as I glared at the super human in front of me. He suddenly perked up and ran to the wall. He started walking on the wall and ran to the ceiling. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, and followed that damn super human. The outer soles of my shoes clicked against the ceiling as I faced the masked man upside down. I felt a bit dizzy, but thanks to the injection that Shaw gave me, I felt normal.

He motioned his fingers to lunge towards me. He was annoying me.

Taunting me to my own death.

I gritted my teeth and lunged toward him and he moved away, and he drew out his daggers above his arms. He lunged and I kicked his arms away, and I drew out my own weapons. I ignited flame, and my arms turned into furious fire arms. The fire was burning quite loud than usual, and I feel stronger and more confident to face this madman. He snickered and lunged unto me. He successfully hit my right shoulder and I winced, since it was a bit deep. He nodded in satisfaction and I hissed at him. Blood dripped out of my wound, and in a second, the blood clotted. I lunged to him, and I hit the gas mask. It burned a little, until I round housed it, and his neck broke. It snapped a bit and he regain posture, but I'm not stopping there. I kept sending kicks at his face, dodging his attempts to slice or cut me anymore.

One time, I successfully knocked his mask off, and it fell to the floor. When I looked at his face, he was hideous. His eyeballs bulged out of burned out sockets, his lips were cut off, only showing his teeth and the gums. His skin was pale white, with some stitches here and there. One of his ears were broken and he looked like a zombie in real life. But his actions were not sloppy or slow, they were quick and jerky.

"Ugh. You look hideous. I regret kicking your mask off," I grimaced as I made a face at him, and he lunged forward again. I jumped and attached myself back to the ceiling. He started moving forward with his thrusts, making me corner to the wall. I walked down the wall quickly, and spotting my blaster in Jovenshire's hands. He was with the other SmoshGames crew, and Smosh themselves. They were examining the gun with curious hands and eyes. I flew up and plucked the huge revolver from his hands. They immediately snapped their eyes on me. I smiled a bit. My heart skipped a bit.

"Thanks for taking care of it." I said and turned around, seeing the horrible faced superhuman at the ground already, sprinting towards me. I took an aim at him, specifically his head, and I took a shot at his face. His head quickly exploded, and sand started to spew out of his cut-off neck. His body shook and trembled on its knees, and continued to shake until it died down and was now facing the floor. I smirked in satisfaction, but I heard someone yell, well... I heard Cry and his little crew yell.

"Look out!" They cried and my head snapped to the left, and I shrieked as I saw the ugly monster I said earlier tackle me to the ground. It immediately smacked my huge gun away. Again.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust as its scent smelled like the rotten eggs Blue always ate. When I opened my purple eyes, a pink sucker thing was nearing its way to my chest. I cried out in distress, totally forgetting that I could just burn this motherfucker to death. I looked at my sides and saw Toby fighting off some smaller trolls.

"Toby!" I screech before trying to kick the huge monster that was on top of me. His werewolf mask looked at me, then the trolls, then I heard him curse. He yanked his mask off and ran to my aide. He took out a fire blaster from his belt and shot it at the monster. It flew to the wall, just above my own crater. He took out his hand and I took it, helping me stand. I dusted off some slobber that dropped on my jacket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, just wait a sec, I have some trolls to kill." He said with a smile and he ran away. I sigh and I saw people watch me with wide eyes. I just fake smiled at them before the monster started making its way to me again. I took a fighting position, as I went to hand-to-hand combat with it. When it was near, I kicked it back with a foot willed with white fire and it winced back. Its nails screeched as he dragged his claws along the tiles. I hiss and I cover my ears, and it seemed pleased. It lunged again, and took another chance. But now, it won't. I started making a huge fireball in my hands, and I kick it to the fucker. He started burning quickly in white thick flames.

I smirk, before panic began to settle in me. I turned around and saw Iisa standing across me. She was in the center of the room, and her wrists and ankles were in a dark color. A devilish grin was on her lips, and guns were in her hands. I could sense what she was about to do.

She was going to shoot the crowd.

Of course, I won't let that happen. I start to run and she starts to shoot. I took every bullet and burned it down, and all the people were watching me sprint. Most of them were YouTubers. Scared expressions were on their faces. I ran past Joey Graceffa, the guy from PMRants, TheFineBros, Cry, JackFilms, OlgaKay, the team of EpicMealTime, Brittani Louise Taylor, and probably the other famous YouTubers.

Their jaws were practically on the floor as I flawlessly made my way around them, taking every bullet that could have ended their lives. But Iisa stopped shooting. I stopped at my tracks, and I stare at her. She drops the two guns, and the next move gets me off guard.

Her arm extends like a rubber and she grabs someone randomly from the crowd. I heard a high-pitched scream and I saw Kalel in Iisa's grasp. I felt my anger even pitch higher.

This was Anthony's girlfriend.

In the corners of my eyesight, I saw Anthony crying and panicking.

I felt my anger rising up by the seconds that tick away. I feel my hands shaking in agitation and my right eyebrow twitching as well.

And after that, I lost my humanity.

My demon side started taking over.

My eyes were changing shape and color. From a normal human size, it started changing to the look of the ancient Egyptian's eyes. Only mine were a bit curly and a bit bigger. It had thick edges, which emphasized my strange eyes more. There was no pupil to break the eyes, it looked like Hellboy's. Only plain purple eyes that sometimes shone lavender. A dark white aura started forming around my body and my hair flared a bit. I saw Iisa smirk in success as she took out a dagger and pressed it against her neck.

"Well, demon girl? What is your decision?" She taunted.

"Leave her alone." I roar and a stronger wave of fire flowed. She just grinned in response and threw Kalel off. She started screaming, since she could just fall face-first on the floor forcefully. I lifted a hand and white fire lifted her and I bring her to Anthony. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his chest. I could have smiled at the moment, but my demon side was bitter and cruel, but at least she fights for justice.

"It looks like I have brought out the demon within you, demon girl." She smirked as she started circling me.

"Do not under estimate me, you bitch." I spat and I glared at her with a gaze full of hate and unforgiveness. She lunged with the dagger in hand, but I hold her neck in a heartbeat. She started choking and crying, trying to stab me in the process. She stabbed my arm that held her neck, but I only gripped tighter. The fire started burning her face and neck, making dark burns on her pale skin.

"L-let m-me g-go!" She managed to choke.

"I wish you listened to the woman when she cried, then probably I could have done the same to you, filthy human." I spat and gripped tighter. I'm starting to feel worry. What if she really dies?

_'It is for the best, Thrix.' _My demon side tried to comfort me. I have two personalities in my body.

'No! At least don't choke her to death!' I screamed.

She sighed. _'As you wish.' _She said. She let go of the female whose face started turning blue. She fell to the floor and held her burning neck, trying to gulp tons of oxygen. My demon side took out a gun from the belt, cocked it and aimed at Iisa. Iisa watched horridly and her eyes full of fear. No regret was present.

"I could have choked you to death, you pest." I said as my feet met the ground. "But at least I had little mercy. Say goodbye, you filthy nuisance." And with that, my demon side pulled the trigger and gave an end to the woman who's been threatening everyone's life in here. My demon side let me have a bit control, so my eyes turned white and two purple irises popped out. But they were snake eyes. I flexed my fingers and hid the gun again in my belt. I turned and saw that Rasputin was now in the middle of the room. Hands clenched into fists, face now stern and bitter.

_'Watch out, Thrix. He's planning something.' _Said my demon side. I just nodded and steadily walked. The others were still fighting.

"Stop!" He yelled, and every monster he unleashed stopped in their tracks. The team raised brows and stopped from their actions. The whole crowd now had their eyes on the bald man.

"You filthy pests! When will you ever learn that you are not meant to be in this planet?!" He screamed as he pointed to the crowd. His hand still clenched in a tight fist. "When will you learn that this world is meant for the lord of Hell?!"

"You idiot!" I screeched back, unexpectedly. Now their eyes were on me. "This world is not meant for Hell! It's meant for humans and other things that your leader wants to own!"

"You! How dare you defend these idiots! You are a princess of Hell! The daughter of Hellboy, who is the son of the Fallen One!" Then he pointed at the big red demon, who's jacket is now tattered and his Samaritan in hand. I suddenly see Haki in the corner, eyeing Rasputin evilly. I haven't seen him since Iisa threw me to a wall. I knew what he was about to do. He sprinted and bit off a part of the man's thigh, a huge chunk of flesh and some insides with lots of blood in his mouth. He cried in pain and smacked the dog to the wall. Haki whimpered and fell. More anger came up to me. "How dare you!" I screech.

"I may be royalty, but I defend what is right!" I screech.

"Look at yourself, fool! You're just like us!" Hellboy yelled. "When will you listen?!" Rasputin screamed back.

"All of your souls are for the Fallen One! The one and only who you all must serve! He is your King! The King of Kings!" Rasputin 'preached'.

"Idiot." I mumbled as my hands started to ignite stronger flames. "You..."

"IDIOT." Hellboy said. "I could just end you, old man!" He raised his revolver threatingly.

Rasputin only laughed like a madman and raised his hand to my direction. I raised a brow but kept my glare. But my head started to swirl. My vision was blurry and my knees started feeling like gelatin. I sunk to my knees and my hands found their way to my ears. I hear an ear-breaking screech that could blast my eardrums. I start to wince and cry, and I hear Rasputin's voice in my head.

_'You. You are the princess of Hell. You must defend your kingdom. You must defend your own kind. You must serve your King.' _He chanted in my mind. I can feel Toby rush to my side and hold me. I can feel his warmth. But I can't connect to him. Rasputin was starting to control my mind. My demon side fought back, and he stumbled back. He continued chanting until I feel like passing out. But my demon side didn't allow that. My eyes flickered to their original demon figure, and I could see Rasputin standing, with his mouth wide open. There was a beam coming from it, and it scattered to everyone's bodies.

He was collecting their souls. Even Toby who was just beside me, standing.

I trudge back standing, and I cried a battle cry. I sprinted to his direction and I kick him down, making the beam from his mouth disappear and everyone back to their normal selves. The monsters disappeared one by one, leaving small traces of dust in the air. My head was still fuzzy, but I can think clearly and see clearly. He snarled at me.

"You fool! You betray your own kind! Now, you die!" He screeched and I saw a long tentacle come from his stomach. I could have winced and thrown up, but I was too late. The tentacle shot into my stomach, and went through me. I gasped and I suddenly felt sharp and painful stinging, and tears escaped my eyes.

_'No. Thrix! Thrix! Noo!' _I hear my demon side scream and cry. I also heard Haki howl in pain like a lone wolf. Apparently, in the corners of my vision, I saw my demon father shoot the Samaritan at Rasputin and he stumbled to death. The tentacle vanished inside, and there was a huge hole in my body. I fell backwards, but luckily strong arms caught me. My eyes were half-lidded, I still feel pain and I feel sleepy. Toby was screaming at me, his beautiful brown eyes full of tears that ran down his rosy cheeks. I can see John, Abe, Johan, Liz and Red circle around me. I could also see Ian, Anthony, Pewds, Marzia, Tay, and some other people I love.

"No! Don't you die on me, Thri! You hear me! Thrix!" Toby started yelling. A trail of blood started passing down my chin, and my mouth was flooded with the copper-tasting liquid.

"To...by..." I mouthed before my vision went black. I could still hear voices, like: 'get an ambulance! Quick!', 'is she going to be okay?!', 'God bless her soul.', 'please don't die... Please don't die...'

It's funny how they all suddenly cared. I could hear all the voices of my favorite people, and the people I loved the most.

I let exhaustion take me over, so I went into a long and dreamless sleep.

**Author's POV**

Two people in hospital uniforms ran in and with a stretcher in their hands. They picked up the bloody half-demon into the stretcher and into the ambulance. The incomplete team was in silence as they let some tears and sobs fall. Hellboy shook his head as he let a small tear pass his cheek, John was crying on his chest. Johan closed his eyes with a sad look on his face. Liz was crying on Abe's chest and the aquatic man held her. Toby was crying his heart out and he dried them with a handkerchief.

He felt a small nudge on his shoulder and he turned, seeing a group of teenagers in Tobuscus t-shirts in different colors with depressed looks in their faces.

"Hey Toby..." One girl said. Toby immediately sniffed and tried to smile.

"Hey. I'm sorry I haven't told you guys that I'm also an agent." He sniffed again.

"It's alright. We understand. We're really sorry, Toby." One answered.

"We have our prayers for the girl." One answered. Toby cried again and now they started crying as well.

"Thanks for understanding. Thank you guys. I love you guys so much." He said.

"We love you too. We'll be going now... Bye Toby." They all left and he sniffed again. Now, different YouTubers started going to him.

"Hey man. We're sorry for the girl." Anthony said.

"Really sorry. She saved all of our lives." Ian said with a sad face.

"All of us. All of us YouTubers." Felix said with a depressed tone.

"What was her name?" Joey said.

"...Thrix." Toby replied shortly.

"We aren't mad at you for not telling you were a secret agent." Tay reassured. Toby let out a small sad smile.

"Thank you, guys." Toby said sadly.

"Don't worry man. We'll visit her right now." Timothy dela Ghetto said. He felt another nudge on his shoulder and he turned, he saw Hellboy.

"C'mon. We have my daughter to visit." He said.

Toby nodded. "Can they come?" He pointed to the crowd of YouTubers behind him. Hellboy raised a brow.

"Alright. Since these people mean a lot to Thrix." Hellboy sighed and held John's hand, turning away and going to the exit.

"C'mon, Haki. We'll visit Thrix now." Liz called the huge Siberian Husky who seemed to be whimpering. He lit up at the mention of the half demon's name, and he immediately followed the fire starter. The team started filing in the truck while the YouTubers started getting in their cars to follow the huge truck. They made their best to avoid the media that swarmed outside of the convention building. But they slipped some news, but nothing about the blackette who saved everyone's lives.

In the hospital...

Thrix was lain down on a white bed in a private room. They caught wind that the blackette saved a hell lot of people, so they moved her in a bigger room. The doctor was checking the stats of the unconscious blackette.

She wasn't looking any better.

The doctor frowned. "Another good soul played with the devil..." She mumbled as she continued to write something on her small notepad. The door suddenly barged open and the small bell made a sound. There stood Toby and the team behind him, sweat beading down their faces. Their eyes immediately landed on the unconscious blackette on the bed.

"Oh. Uhm, hello. Who are you?" The doctor said.

"We're the relatives of the patient." Liz said as Haki walked over her and went to Thrix's side, licking the cold and numb fingers that kind of showed.

"Oh, alright. Who are the parents?" The doctor said as she took out her clip-pad and a pen. John and Hellboy stepped up.

"Uh. Me and him." John said as he pointed at Hellboy. The female doctor nodded politely, not giving any strange face or look at the two. She gave the clip-pad and the two started signing. They handed both items back to her.

"What's her condition, doc?" Liz said.

"Well, you see-" suddenly she got cut off my loud footsteps. In a blink, she saw a horde of people by the door. She wasn't familiar much with all of them. But she heard they were famous on the internet.

"Uh..."

"Don't mind them, please. Just continue. What happened to my daughter?" John pleaded.

"Well, Mr. Myers," she said as she glanced at the clip-pad for his name. "Thrix here has numerous wounds on her body. She has two bullet wounds at her shoulders, a lot of cuts and bruises around her body. She has one slash at the cheek, a lot of stabs on her right arm," she said as she raised the pale, cold right arm. There were wounds that clotted and it reached her shoulder. "And I noticed she has scar burns that ranges on her back, shoulder blades and neck."

"Yes. She burned herself when she practiced with her power." John nodded.

"Yes. She's a very lucky one. She could have died on the way here. She was breathing really hard and there was this huge hole around this area," she hovered her hand above her stomach. "But she will be alright."

"When will she wake up?" Abe said.

"That is a very hard question to answer, sir." The doctor frowned. "You see, since she took a lot of impressive wounds, it will be hard for her body to cope up again. Right now, she has coma."

"For how long will she be asleep?" Hellboy said.

"Usually, when we take patients, their comas usually last from 8 months to at least 3 years. Depends on the hits." The doctor said. They all gasped. "But, being a half-demon she is, it will probably a lot shorter for normal human comas."

"Can you guess?"

"I would say..." She tapped her chin.

"At least 2 to 4 months."

Toby sighed in frustration. "Alright. Thanks doc. Can we stay?"

"Of course! I'm pretty sure this whole room can accomodate all of you. I requested a larger room for her," she smiled sincerely.

"Thank you doctor. What's your name?" Johan said.

"Doctor Katya Gneiss. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my other patients. Have a good day, to all of you." She smiled as she made her way out of the room and into the hall. Everybody started going in the room. It looked like a small house. Except it had no kitchen and bedrooms or any other room. It only had a bed for the patient, a bathroom, some decorations, and some medical stuff.

**Toby's POV**

Thrix, why did you have to go in a coma? I miss you already. I look over at her body that sleeped soundly in the bed. Her skin was as pale as the full moon, her hair was unusually messy, and some of the green tips had some dried blood on them. Her face was in peace, and her lips in a frown. Her usual pink and plump lips were now pale and a bit dry, and her fingers were cold. Haki kept licking her fingers that had the injection thing, attempting to wake her up.

"Boy, you need to stop that. You know she doesn't like the feel of dog slobber much." I crouched and I ruffled the dog's head, which he nuzzled against. Seeking for comfort.

"I feel so guilty." Liz mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault." Abe said.

"We could have done something, Blue. We could have saved her in time. Now look at her. She looks like at the edge of dieing already!" Liz cried out.

"Don't say that!" John snapped. "Thrix is not dead! She's just asleep. She'll wake up. She will."

"Please... Just not now." I said sadly, and everyone was silenced.

"Hey.. Uh... Toby." Jack called and I looked up, seeing my friend's eyes.

"Can you please tell us about what just happened in the convention?"

Then I started explaining why I was a secret agent for a secret bureau, and they seemed to take it very well. Then Liz asked me what I was besides an agent at the BPRD. I said I was a famous YouTube celebrity, and that I make money out of both jobs. And started explaining why I looked really sleepless in the morning and why I was different in both jobs.

It was such a hard task.

I would work on doing vlogs every single day and some songs that I' make up, and I did very little progress in my gaming channel.

Yep. My life is perfect.

But I was happy with both jobs. They seemed okay with the story, and I just kept glancing at Thrix. Once in a while, I always thought that Thrix would just sit up and ask for an apple, and everything would go back to normal.

But it didn't. Later, when the visiting hours were over, we all had to leave. I didn't want to leave Thrix. I feel like I needed to be beside her since she was weak and that something can happen to her. I had to drag Haki out of the room just so he can go home with me. He always refused, so I had to let him go sometimes and he would run into Thrix's room. I groaned as he finally went home with me. We just took a cab, and Haki was really lonely.

So, I pulled him to my lap and I held him close. He hummed in appreciation and nuzzled unto my lap. I laughed softly and petted his head.

He must really love Thrix.

Just like me.

I sigh as memories of what happened earlier flashed through my mind. Thrix was in my arms, she was as light as a feather. Her skin was starting to turn pale, her hair complete dissarayed under her. Her beautiful eyes were dull and started to lose their luster, her plump lips turning to a paler color and a trail of blood started running to her chin.

Just thinking about it started to break my heart again. The driver stopped at the building, as I gave him the money, he looked at me then his eyes lit.

"Hey, you're that guy on TV!" He said.

"What?"

"You know, the newest report of the fight in that convention earlier today." He said. I raise a brow and make a small 'o' with my lips.

"It got on TV that quickly?"

"I know right? Stupid media. Anyway kid, you better get your sleep. You look like a zombie." The driver said and I nodded. I got out of the cab with Haki beside me, and I made my way to my and Thrix's room. No agent dared to talk to me as I trudged my way to the room me and the blackette shared. I opened the volt door, walked my way to the bed, and plopped on it. Haki paced in circles, before finding a comfortable place. I smile as I remember Griffin just by him. I change into a white sleevless and boxers, brush my teeth, and go to sleep with no one beside me.

**Author's POV (TIMESKIP)**

It has already been two months since the incident. Everyday, Thrix's room would be filled with flowers and other gifts. Each day, there would be another set of flowers in her room. Toby and the others had to fly back to LA just to continue their missions. People around the world saw a video of Thrix fighting the enemies while saving the YouTubers. The video had views as many as the Gangnam Style.

The BPRD was now the most respected bureau. Now, they also fight things in the daylight. Hellboy appears now and then on TV, some on interviews. The YouTubers that the half-demon saved had videos about her, they talked about the incident and give her tons of gratitude for saving their lives.

Right now, in Thrix's hospital room...

"Alright. Ms. Bruttenholm?" A nurse went inside. She was Thrix's nurse. She controlled her heart monitor, seen if any vital signs. Right now, Thrix had a steady heart rythm.

But she caught a glimpse of her fingers twitching. She grew alarmed, and she ran to her side.

"Ms. Bruttenholm! Are you awake?" She said. Thrix made a groan as she squinted her eyes. She started moving her arms. The nurse jumped in joy and ran down to find her doctor.

"Doctor Gneiss! Doctor Gneiss!" She ran to the lobby. The doctor was talking to the secretary.

"What is it, nurse Smith?"

"Ms. Bruttenholm is awake! She's moving her body around!" The nurse almost cried. The doctor shot awake and followed the nurse to Thrix's room. When they opened the door, the blackette was sitting up and her hand on her head. She looked at them with bright lavender eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, dear. Quick! Call the BPRD! They must know of this!" Doctor Gneiss said to the nurse, and she ran to the lobby.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"My head hurts, I can't feel my legs much, but I'm alright. Where are Toby and the others?"

"Honey, you've been asleep for 2 months. They flew back to LA."

"What?! Two months?!" Thrix shot up.

"Calm down, calm down." She soothed her. "Don't get to much agitated. You just recovered from deep slumber."

"How are they? Are they okay? What happened to my dog?"

"Calm down, and I'll tell you everything." The doctor took a seat and started telling her what happened.

At the BPRD Main Branch...

John and Toby were struggling with loads of paperwork they had, just about the incident two months ago. Hellboy was in his room, Abe was alone in his quarters, Liz was in her own room as well as Abe. The phone beside John ringed, and he took it and pressed it against his ear.

"BPRD. John Myers speaking, how may I help you?" He said.

"Mr. Myers! This is from the Private Florida Hospital." The nurse on the phone said. John stopped writing, he put his pen down and started to stand up.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ms. Thrix Bruttenholm is now awake. Please, can you visit her?"

"She's awake?!" John nearly yelled. Agents looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, sir! She is already conscious. Doctor Gneiss is already updating her with what happened."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! We'll be there by tomorrow! Thank you so much!" John said in glee and put the phone down. Toby peeped his head beside his laptop. An eyebrow was raised.

"John? What was that?"

"Thrix is awake! She's awake, Toby!" John said gleefully, small tears starting to form in his eyes. Toby's eyes widened as the news started to sink in him. He sprung from his seat and jumped.

"Finally! Let's tell the others!" Toby pumped his fists in the air and both of them ran to Manning's office.

"Oh, hello you two. What do you need?" Manning said.

"Manning, Thrix is awake."

"She is?" Manning raised his brows.

"Can we please fly to Florida tonight?" John pleaded.

"Yes, of course. But after one night, you're flying back." Manning raised a finger.

"Yes sir! Thank you so much!" John said as both of the agents raced down to the hall, light on their feet. John pressed his communicator.

"Everyone, urgent meeting. At Hellboy's room now, please." John said. He heard static.

"What now, John?" He heard Liz speak through the communicator.

"It's special. Now please."

"Fine." Both agents nodded and went to the front of Hellboy's room. John opened the volt door, and the two went inside. The red demon was in his huge bed, golden eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, Red." John called.

"Hey." He said as he raised a hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have an urgent meeting."

"About what?"

"It's special." Toby's grin reached from ear to ear. Later, the other agents of the team started coming in the demon's room. When they were all complete, they sat in different places.

"Alright. What is it?" Liz said as she hugged her knees.

"Well, the hospital in Florida called today." John said as he tried to calm himself. "And that Thrix is awake."

"SHE'S AWAKE?!" Liz yelled and jumped out of her chair.

"The kid's alright!" Hellboy raised his stone hand.

"That's wonderful!' Johan said.

"How is she?"

"The nurse said she's fine. Her doctor was updating her already. Manning allowed us to fly to Florida tonight. After one night, we come back."

"That's awesome! We should pack up already!" Liz said.

"We should. That's all." John grinned.

With Thrix...

She was still a bit dizzy, but she was thinking and seeing clearly. Doctor Gneiss just gave her some food. She was still confused and surprised to see a hell lot of flowers in the room.

"What the..." She mumbled as she took a spoonful of baked macaroni. Memories of the incident raced down her mind, and she started feeling dizzy again.

"Damn. I feel like I have a hangover." She held her head. The nurse knocked on the door, and she went in.

"Good to see you awake, Ms. Bruttenholm!" She smiled widely.

"Please, call me Thrix. That sounds too formal." Thrix returned the smile.

"Alright. How are you feeling?" The nurse sat at a chair.

"I'm okay. I just feel like I have a hangover whenever I go back to memories." Thrix explained as she took another bite. "And why do I have so many flowers and other things in my room?"

"Oh, these were from the people that visited you."

Thrix grew interested. She perked up. "Visited me?"

"You see, when you just came in here, your team and a whole lot of people visited you. I think they were... YouTubers?"

"Oh my God." Thrix held her mouth.

"Yes. More days passed by, people dropped by to give you flowers and other things. One even left a beautiful painting!" The nurse laughed.

"Am I... That loved?" Thrix stared at the nurse.

"Yes! The whole hospital knows you, and knows what you have done. You are loved here, Thrix." The nurse held her hand. "You saved a thousand lives. You deserve this fame and love, Thrix."

"...did I go on TV?"

"Yes. A thousand times! Even on cross-country television, dear,"

"Oh my God!"

"Yes! You're popular on YouTube. There was one fellow who posted a video of you fighting that blonde woman, a man in a gas mask and the one in those robes. They zoomed in when you saved lives."

"... This is all too much to handle..." Thrix mumbled as she stared down at her hands. "I... Did all of that?"

"Yes, you know that, Thrix." The nurse smiled. "Oh, and your family is going to visit tomorrow morning."

"They're coming?!" Thrix said.

"Yes, darling. Please, excuse me for a second. I'll be right back, just have to handle some other patients." The nurse made her way to the door.

"Hey, wait." Thrix called. The nurse looked at her.

"Thank you." The nurse smiled.

"My job." She said before closing the door. Thrix smiled to herself as she continued to eat her baked mac. She caught a sight of the clear rosary that wrapped around her wrist. She looked at the necklace wrapped around her neck. It was Toby's necklace. She held it with a hand.

'I wonder how he is now...' Thrix thought as she layed down on the pillow. 'I wonder what is happening out there...' She looked at the window. The sun was bright, the sky was blue and the people outside were happy.

With the BPRD... 7:51 pm

"C'mon! Get your lazy asses on the train!" Liz called as she watched Hellboy, Johan and Abe trudge their way to the plane.

"Alright! Calm yourself, Sparky." Hellboy said as he rolled his eyes. They started boarding in the plane, where John and Toby were already in. Toby was on his iMac, sending messages to all the YouTubers that went to Playlist Live. Some replied already, with replies of: "Okay, I'll be there in the morning,", "Really? Great! Be there tomorrow. ;)" and other replies. When everybody got in, the plane took off and started flying to Florida.

At Thrix's room…

It was 8am and the blackette was still asleep, even though she just woke up from a 2-month coma. The room was lit with soft sunlight, and silence and peace flooded the room. Thrix looked a lot better than when the team left her. Her hair grew a bit more, she was skinnier, the dried wounds on her body were just baby pink marks, and she grew just a tad pale. Other than that, her eyes were still their usual bright and cheery lavender color, her lashes still long and curly, and her lips now plump and pink again.

Thrix breathed steadily while she slept, not even hearing the creek of the door opening and people filling in the room. The eyes grew shocked and surprised to see her state, while her doctor went beside her. Haki quickly strode to Thrix's side and jumped up to the ledge of the bed. His tail wagged from side to side at the sight of his owner. He nuzzled his nose in her free hand. Until the room was full, the last person (named Harley Morenstein from EpicMealTime) closed the door.

"She's just asleep again. Don't surprise her so much. Her body is still weak from a long sleep." Said Doctor Gneiss. They nodded and Toby slowly shook Thrix's arm. She groaned softly before squinting her eyes, flexing her fingers a bit and stretching a bit in her bed. She sat up slowly, her longer black hair tipped with green following, and she rubbed her eyes. She looked nonchalantly at her side, seeing Toby face to face. Toby's face was breaking to small tears and a hopeful smile on his lips.

"I'm hungry." She said and Toby jumped out of his seat and hugged the female, while a cacophony of hoots, laughs and cheers played in the background.

"Thrix, I can't believe you're awake." Toby said as he muffled himself in her hair.

"…What's happening? Why are the famous YouTubers in my room?" She said innocently, still in the daze of waking up. The YouTubers laughed as well as the other agents. Manning stood outside of the door, a small smile on his face. Beside him stood Shaw, and he too had a smile.

"Thrix, they're here to visit you." Liz said as she silently made her way beside her. She took her hand as tears continued to slip beneath her eyes. The blackette smiled and pulled the fellow fire starter into a kind hug.

"Aunt Liz. I missed you." Thrix murmured.

"You too, hon. You too." Liz sniffed as she broke away from the girl. John skipped his way to the female and hugged her quickly with no word. Tears started forming as well.

"Dad. Don't cry, c'mon." Thrix whispered. John only sniffed as he pulled away, coming back beside Liz. She shifted her legs to the floor, which Haki started licking hastily and nuzzling. Thrix laughed and sank to the floor, sitting infront of Haki. The huge Husky tackled the girl over and started licking all over face.

"H-haki! I know you miss me, but I haven't took a bath yet! Haki!" Thrix laughed silently as she tried to sit up, while the dog continued to lick her face. Toby helped her up, and she glomped her demon father, her aquatic uncle, and the gas man.

"Nice to see you again too, Thrix!" Abe chuckled.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Hellboy said casually.

"Good to have you back, agent Thrix." Johan stated. Thrix let go with tears forming in her eyes. She started wiping them away as she turned to face the small crowd of Youtubers.

All eyes were on her, all had gratitude and joy.

"Well, I never expected to see you guys here..." Thrix mumbled as she stared down at her bare feet.

"You saved our lives. Our life means a lot to us, so you mean a lot to us, Thrix." Anthony started as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It only fits for us to visit you when you wake up." Tay explained.

"God, don't make me cry!" Thrix whined as tears started to fall down her cheeks, making the people around her laugh. The Youtubers started coming closer and hug her, some patted her back and some gave a gentle squeeze.

"T-thank you..." Thrix was now a sobbing mess.

"We should be the ones to thank you, Thrix." Justine Ezarik held both of her hands. She looked straight at the blonde woman's eyes, that were full of thanks and joy.

"You saved our lives. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." She smiled sweetly. Thrix just giggled and wiped the tears off her face.

"We'll be outside. You just go change." Toby said as he attached his hand on her shoulder. People started filing out of the room, some Youtubers patted her back and said small remarks. Liz left a fresh pack of clothes on her bed before leaving. When they all left, Thrix went to the bathroom with the pack of clothes in hand. She slipped off the hospital gown and started putting on her clothes.

Liz wasn't a bad picker. She wore her old t-shirt that was a bit too big for her, color pink with the writing: 'I'm That Chubby Dude' and a pair of black skinny jeans, and her beloved knee-high combat boots with 5-inch heels. She tied her longer hair into a long braid. She walked out of the bathroom, sometimes slipping off.

"I guess I'm not used to high heels..." Thrix mumbled as she ran a hand through her long bangs. With the hospital gown in hand, she dumped it on the bed and walked to the door. She twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, being greeted with the other agents sitting at the chairs on the left and right. The Youtubers were at her right.

"How are you feeling?" Liz said as she stood up.

"I'm kind of wobbly on heels. Not used to it." Thrix said.

"Don't worry, Toby's here to catch you when you fall." John giggled as he shoved the brunette to her.

"H-hey!" Toby's cheeks immediately flushed, earning some hoots from the Youtubers.

"L-let's get you out of here, huh?" Toby said. Thrix smiled at his shyness.

"Alright, Tobuscus." She said before walking off with Liz.

The day went well for them all. Thrix was immediately sent back to New Jersey in the BPRD, where she still continued missions. Toby kept his job as a Youtuber and an agent, still being loved by his fans. For Thrix, she gained some fans as well, and Youtubers adored her.

**END OF STORY**

**Author's Note: it's finally finished! Goddamnit. Sorry for crappy ending. If I ever make a sequel one-shot, I promise it'll be better than this. So, leave comments and suggestions and flames!**

**That's all.**

**Love you all.**

**May Hellboy all bless our souls.**

**Bye.**

**BITCH. C:**


End file.
